


Don't Ask "Не спрашивай"

by Kpo



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, M/M, Military Homophobia, POV Outsider, Period-Typical Homophobia, Steve Rogers Feels, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpo/pseuds/Kpo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Капитан Америка и Баки Барнс были друг другу как братья. Это вам любой скажет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Не спрашивай

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't Ask](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075806) by [AnnaFugazzi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaFugazzi/pseuds/AnnaFugazzi). 



Гейб и Морита бросили на пол скрученные походные матрасы и собрались раздеваться, с минуты на минуту ожидая Дернье, который должен был составить им компанию в сарайчике, когда услышали, как в доме открылась дверь.

Гейб расслышал настойчивый голос Кэпа.

\- Баки, если нас застанут…

\- Да будет тебе, - рассмеялся Барнс, - здесь никого нет.

\- Я…

\- Все парни в другом доме, - сказал Барнс, Гейб сдержал смешок. Он кинул взгляд на Мориту, тот ухмыльнулся в ответ. – Этот целиком и полностью в нашем распоряжении.

\- Мы могли бы…

\- У нас не будет другой возможности. Стив, пожалуйста, столько недель прошло. – Убедительный стервец, - подумал Гейб. Но Кэпу надо расслабиться, кто знает, на что его уламывает Барнс, то ли попробовать снять девочек в ближайшей деревушке, то ли разукрасить стену заброшенного домишки, то ли наесться контрабандного шоколаду, кто там разберёт. Кэпу, наверняка, это пойдёт на пользу.  
Откуда Кэпу и Барнсу знать, что курятник, где собирались расположиться «парни», оказался завален каким-то хламом, и они решили найти другое место для ночевки. Гейб и Морита забрались в сарайчик, что примыкал к дому и выглядел вполне крепким – и вполне чистым – чтобы постелить как минимум три спальника, заняли его и сообщили Дернье. Они перетащили пожитки аккурат к тому моменту, чтобы застукать своего командира и снайпера за какими-то делишками и разжиться информацией для шантажа. Может даже потянет на парочку сигарет. Гейб безо всяких угрызений совести приник ухом к стене, Морита, ухмыляясь, последовал его примеру.

\- Баки, здесь тебе не сиротский приют, - серьёзным тоном говорил капитан, его шаги приблизились. Когда он разговаривал с Барнсом, бруклинский говор становился забавно отчётливым. – Если попадёмся, визитом к матушке-настоятельнице нам не отделаться.

\- Понятное дело. Нас отправят под трибунал и сошлют на каторгу, где мы и закончим жизнь, - насмешливо заметил Барнс, и Гейб с Моритой переглянулись. Барнс явно затевал какую-то каверзу. Наверняка, над кем-то из верхних чинов. Может, над Филлипсом? 

\- Баки, это не смешно, - сказал Кэп, - и такое может случиться.

Барнс рассмеялся.  
\- Только не с тобой. Капитана Америку под трибунал? Тебя они прикроют. Закопают всё поглубже.

\- А тебя?

\- Мы на войне, Стив, и завтра мы можем погибнуть. А ты из-за своего паникёрства хочешь лишить нас …

\- Потому что не хочу рисковать тобой, - сказал Кэп, голос прозвучал как-то хрипло, а потом раздался странный шум. С лица Гейба потихоньку сползала ухмылка. 

\- Ну, давай, Стив, парни далеко, у нас не было … 

\- Это я могу пережить, - сказал Кэп.

\- А я не могу, - отрезал Барнс, - мне мало быть просто приятелями. Да, здорово, конечно, что мы служим вместе и спим по разные стороны бивачного костра. Но меня это с ума сводит, ты так чертовски близко…

Какого дьявола…

\- Баки, - голос Капитана низкий сдавленный вдруг перекрылся другим звуком.

Какого чёрта там… Это звучало словно они…

Господи.

Они целовались.

Из-за стены донёсся тихий стон.

\- Баки, - выдохнул Капитан, - о, Боже.

Гейб вытаращился на Мориту, потом опять уставился на стену.

\- Ты можешь…

\- Да. Господи, да. – Послышался звук расстёгиваемой молнии. – Господи, если кто-нибудь…

\- Стив, чёрт, ты меня с ума сводишь, - прорычал Барнс. За стеной тяжело дышали, шуршала одежда, слова Барнса перемежались стонами, - Я всё время думал о том, чтобы тебе отсосать, услышать, как ты…

Кэп застонал:  
\- Господи, Баки, хочешь, чтобы я кончил раньше, чем мы разденемся…

\- Ты же супер-солдат, пара секунд, и снова по стойке смирно, верно?

\- На тебя – да, - со смехом произнёс Кэп, так странно было слышать, легкомысленный и беззаботный смех от их всегда собранного командира. Он не был угрюмым человеком, просто всегда был серьёзен сосредоточен на заданиях, на подчинённых, погружен в планирование и стратегию. Барнс был единственным, кто мог заставить его смеяться. Расшевелить и заставить хоть немного расслабиться.

Иисусе, вот прямо сейчас Гейб не желал думать ни расслаблении, ни о зажатости.

\- Ну, давай же, - выдохнул Барнс, - пожалуйста, как же я тебя хочу, ох! – простонал он. Послышался скрип, и голоса раздались совсем близко.

\- Господи, смотрел на днях как ты плаваешь в том озере и мечтал только об одном, чтобы ты засадил мне прямо там, выебал так, чтобы у меня в ушах звенело... 

\- Баки, чёрт, ты меня так завёл, что перед глазами темно было, и ты там ещё в майке и трусах. Когда выходил из воды, пришлось думать о Филлипсе, чтобы перед всеми не опозориться.

Заскрипели пружины кровати:  
\- А я думал об усах Дум-Дума.

Кэп снова засмеялся, но смех резко оборвался:  
\- О... О, Господи, - простонал он.

Господи Иисусе, теперь голоса были совсем рядом, наверно они легли на постель, которая, судя по всему, находилась у стенки, к которой примыкал их сарайчик.

\- Боже, как давно это было, - задыхаясь, произнес Барнс, - в кои-то веки у нас есть кровать, можешь в это поверить?

Раздался скрип, шуршание одежды, брякнула пряжка, потом звуки поцелуев и тяжёлое дыхание. Гейб посмотрел на пылающее испуганное лицо Мориты и отвёл взгляд.

Святые небеса, их командир и снайпер, которые всегда были друг другу как братья, да они и были братьями, Господи, они же выросли в одном приюте, у них не было иной семьи кроме друг друга… Они трахались. Они оказались извращенцами, которые занимались этим прямо за стенкой.

\- Как же я соскучился, Господи, я так соскучился, - простонал Барнс, - давай, пожалуйста, я и так готов.

\- Не торопись, - сказал Кэп, и Барнс почти взвыл, - я не хочу, чтоб тебе было больно…

\- Решайся уже, придурок. Либо так, либо вообще ничего не будет, ясно? Подумаешь, ну увеличился ты там в размерах, переживу… - его возражения перешли в долгий глубокий стон, потом он судорожно задышал.

\- Господи, какой же ты, - прошептал Кэп, - я почти забыл.

\- Погоди секунду, не двигайся, - задыхаясь попросил Барнс, - дай привыкнуть, слишком много времени прошло…

\- Дал бы мне по нормальному тебя подготовить, не пришлось бы ждать. Иисусе, не делай так, я сейчас кончу…

Барнс фыркнул:  
\- Как же хорошо, когда не надо стараться потише. Не надо бояться, что кто-то услышит. М-м-м, – за стеной затихло. – Двигайся же. Двигайся, Христа ради. Да-а-а. Сильнее, боже, да-а, ещё…

Они больше не говорили, тишину нарушал только скрип пружин и стоны, и иногда грязные словечки. Гейб зажмурился, замер, не осмеливаясь встретиться взглядом с Моритой. Они даже выбраться не могли. Если им был слышен каждый шорох, издаваемый Барнсом и Кэпом, те тоже услышат, если они попытаются уйти.

\- Стив, о, Господи, я сейчас…

\- Я тоже…

\- Нет, погоди, убери руку, я не хочу так – можно я трахну тебя, когда ты кончишь?

\- Да-а-а, боже, да-а, когда угодно, Баки…

Скрип стал интенсивнее, Барнс стонал как потаскуха, и Гейб мечтал провалиться на месте. К скрипу добавился скрежет сдвигающейся по полу кровати, Кэп вскрикнул, что-то нежно пробормотал Барнс.

Скрип замедлился и замер. Тишину нарушало только тяжёлое дыхание Кэпа.

\- Ты там как? – посмеиваясь, спросил Барнс.

\- Господи, как я люблю тебя, - прошептал Кэп, послышался короткий звук поцелуя. У Гейба глаза полезли на лоб.

\- Я тебя тоже люблю, давай, слазь уже, - сказал Барнс, и Кэп рассмеялся.

\- Дай насладиться моментом.

\- Ебал я твои моменты.

\- Думал, ты меня ебать хочешь.

\- Насладишься моментом, когда я тебе засажу. Я взорвусь прямо сейчас, если...

\- Ну, хорошо, хорошо, господи, - пружины застонали, - действуй, солдат, - сказал Кэп. Потом пауза, и со смехом, - А я думал, тебе не терпится.

\- Не хочу, чтобы тебе было больно…

Кэп фыркнул:  
\- Да я так раньше от старости помру, придурок. Мне пули-то особого вреда не причиняют, твой член тоже не покалечит.

\- Пули не для удовольствия и предназначены, - огрызнулся Барнс, и потом снова начался скрип пружин, шуршание, вздохи и звуки поцелуев, Кэп что-то одобрительно бормотал Барнсу, - к счастью на этот раз всё закончилось гораздо раньше, Барнс со стоном выдохнул, и звуки затихли.

\- Господи, люблю тебя, - прошептал Барнс, - как же я тебя люблю.

Гейбу на мгновение стало любопытно, неужели Кэп сейчас лежит на спине, как женщина, и вообще, как это происходит у двух мужчин, и тут же задался вопросом, сумеет ли он теперь когда-нибудь выкинуть из головы, стереть из памяти каждую мысль, связанную с тем, что происходило сейчас за стенкой.

\- М-м-м, тоже тебя люблю, - сонно и ласково сказал Кэп, - я так чертовски по тебе соскучился.

От неприкрытой страсти, звеневшей в голосах, становилось, пожалуй, только хуже, уж лучше бы они оказались просто жадными до ощущений извращенцами. 

Повисла тишина.  
\- Ты думал когда-нибудь о том, каково было бы, если б мы могли заниматься этим всё время, - голос Барнса звучал очень тихо.

Кэп фыркнул:  
\- Тогда мы только этим бы и занимались.

\- Я серьёзно, - сказал Барнс, - Идти вместе в кровать, когда захочется. Не бояться, что кто-нибудь узнает.

\- Не стоило соглашаться служить вместе, если думаешь переживать по этому поводу.

\- Ты и сам это ненавидишь. И я имел в виду не только здесь. Я говорю про то, когда мы вернёмся домой.

\- Какой смысл загадывать.

Они снова замолчали.

\- Мы бы давным-давно поженились, - медленно проговорил Баки, - ещё когда нам восемнадцать исполнилось. Если бы хоть кто-то из нас был девушкой.

\- Зачем об этом думать, - сказал Кэп, - у нас есть сегодняшняя ночь. И... может когда-нибудь, когда вернёмся домой. Сможем заниматься этим дни напролёт.

\- Ну, конечно, - сдавленно проговорил Барнс, - вечно жить в страхе, что кто-то услышит. Бояться, что соседи начнут судачить. Мне опять придётся притворяться, будто я перетрахал пол Бруклина, чтобы никто ничего не заподозрил. – Барнс помолчал. – Ты мог бы тоже, ну в смысле теперь. Дамочки выстроятся в очередь.

\- Не хочу их.

Повисла долгая пауза.  
\- А что насчёт Пегги?

\- Баки.

\- Она отличная девушка. Ты мог бы...

\- Да, ты прав. Просто она не ты.

\- Ты мог бы заполучить её. Если б захотел. Мог бы жениться, и завести кучу маленьких супер-солдато-секретно-агентных детишек...

Кэп вздохнул:  
\- В своё время ты убедил меня не слушать монашек, которые обещали, что мы попадём в ад, убедил трахаться посреди военных действий, когда нас в любую минуту могут поймать с поличным и бог знает что ещё... и изменять жене ты тоже убедишь. Скажешь, что нам предназначено быть вместе и...

\- И что в этом плохого?

\- Я не собираюсь вступать в брак, если я знаю, что не смогу хранить верность, - угрюмо сказал Капитан, - ни одна женщина такого не заслуживает. И уж тем более Пегги. – Он помолчал. – Я не женюсь, пока не женишься ты. Пока не найдёшь девушку, которой ты не захочешь изменять со мной.

\- Тебе долго придётся ждать.

\- Подожду.

\- Подождёшь... какого чёрта там происходит?

Гейб с заколотившимся сердцем повернулся к Морите. Кто-то ломился снаружи – Дернье, похоже, слегка перебрал. Кэп с Барнсом явно поспешно одевались. Гейб быстро поднялся и кивнул Морите, тот торопливо поднялся следом и сгрёб свой спальник. Под шум, устроенный Дернье, они незаметно выбрались из сарайчика.

\- Вы чего? – Дернье замешкался на пороге, в одной руке бутылка вина, в другой скрученный спальник, и удивлённо таращился на него и Мориту, выскочивших из-под навеса.

\- Там каким-то навозом воняет, спать невозможно, - быстро проговорил Гейб, хватая Дернье за руку и утаскивая к другому домику. Он даже не стал ничего переводить Морите, сам поймёт.

\- Что? – Дернье растерянно двинулся за ними, - но ведь там хватит места только для...

\- Место мы найдём, - сказал Гейб.

\- Какого чёрта? – спросил Дуган, когда они ввалились в курятник, - я думал вы нашли сарайчик...

\- Мы будем спать здесь, - сказал Морита.

\- Здесь нет ни места, ни сена, - сказал Дуган, - тут ступить-то негде из-за этого хлама.

\- В сарайчике тоже всё завалено, - сказал Морита.

\- А-а, ну ладно, - ответил Дуган, - тогда давайте посмотрим, может у Кэпа и Барнса в доме найдётся местечко.

\- Нет! – почти выкрикнул Гейб. – Нет... Не ходите туда, он всё равно наполовину обвалился...

\- И как тогда в сарае может до сих пор вонять свиньями? – неожиданно спросил Дернье. – Здесь много месяцев никто не живёт.

\- Он сказал что-то про свиней? – Переспросил Фалсворт, который прилежно пытался постигать азы французского. - В сарае были свиньи?

\- Нет, я сказал, что там пахло свиньями, - сказал Гейб.

\- Морита говорит, что там слишком много мусора, - заметил Дуган.

\- Мусора и поросячьего дерьма, - быстро проговорил Морита.

\- Что за херня происходит? – Внезапно спросил Фалсворт.

Гейб посмотрел на Мориту:  
\- Да пошло оно, - он раскатал на полу свой спальник и плюхнулся на сломанную клетку птичника.

\- В чём дело?

\- Джонс... – Морита не договорил и расстелил собственный спальник.

Они переглянулись, и Гейб у видел в глазах Мориты точно такое же отвращение, шок и растерянность, что испытывал сам. И хотя устав на сей счёт был категоричен, все прекрасно знали, что подобное всё равно происходит. Но сейчас речь шла о командире. Об их командире и их снайпере, и то, что они слышали, не походило на дружескую помощь, чтобы снять напряжение. Всё звучало куда серьёзней. И началось явно не вчера И... и если они с Моритой сейчас промолчат, а потом всё выплывет. Что будет, если выяснится, что они всё знали, но никому не сообщили, и...

\- Нам придётся... – Морита сдавил переносицу. – Господи Иисусе, нам придётся им рассказать.

Гейб опустил голову на руки и потёр лицо. Завтра им предстоит возвращение на базу через вражескую территорию, они все вымотаны. Всё что он хотел, нормально выспаться перед трёхчасовым марш-броском...

Да пошло оно всё.

Он поднял голову.  
-Да, нам придётся, - он посмотрел на Фалсворта, Дернье, Дугана и сглотнул, его мутило. Он махнул рукой на наваленные бочонки и обломки стен вокруг. – Вам лучше сесть, - тяжело произнёс он.


	2. Не говори

\- Надо поговорить, Капитан, - сказал Морита, и у Гейба внутри всё скрутилось в тугой узел при взгляде на хмурые лица товарищей по отряду. В конце концов, после дня, заполненного неловкостью и тягостным молчанием – не то чтобы Капитан и Барнс что-то заметили, весь день их группа совершала марш-бросок через вражескую территорию, - они всё таки собирались сделать это. Они только прибыли на базу, едва успели отметиться и даже не поели и не помылись. Чтоб его.

\- Что случилось? – Кэп обвёл всех взглядом. – Это может подождать? Мне надо подать рапорт.

\- Целый день ждало, - заявил Фалсворт. – Филлипс скорей всего не вызовет тебя раньше завтрашнего дня, а это надо прояснить сейчас.

\- Ладно, отлично, - Кэп слегка нахмурился. Он жестом предложил всем сесть, и сам остался стоять.

\- Так о чём речь?

Повисла короткая пауза.

\- Прошлой ночью, - выпалил Гейб, мечтая поскорее покончить с этим, - мы были в сарае.

\- Что?

\- Рядом с домом. Мы слышали вас.

Капитан недоумённо моргнул, а потом с его лица схлынули все краски. Он сглотнул и тяжело опустился на стул.

\- Что? – Барнс всё ещё хмурился.

Капитан прочистил горло:  
\- Это... Это моя вина, - произнёс он, и впервые за всё время, что Гейб знал его, голос звучал нетвёрдо. – Я несу полную ответственность. Я старший офицер, и воспользовался своим положением... – Гейб практически услышал, как у Барнса щелкнуло в голове.

\- Что?!

Капитан заговорил быстрее, становясь всё более пепельного цвета с каждым взглядом, на который натыкался.  
\- Он всего лишь сержант. Он не мог оспаривать мои указания. Я не дал ему выбора. Если надо, я подпишу признание, сообщите Филлипсу, что я сделал только, пожалуйста... – он сглотнул. – Не впутывайте его.

Барнс был уже на ногах.  
\- Погоди, как... – он оглянулся на всех и снова обратился к капитану, - Стив!

\- Сержант! – твёрдо произнёс Кэп. – Отставить. Я принимаю...

\- Ты же... Они ведь... Ты собираешься взять на себя....

\- Капитан, - сказал Гейб, - я прекрасно знаю, что слышал «Баки, нам не следует», да «Я не хочу тобой рисковать». Не похоже на принуждение. Уж если кто и принуждал, так это он тебя.

Кэп яростно замотал головой.  
\- Барнс никогда бы не уговорил меня делать то, что я не хочу.

Барнс коротко и безрадостно засмеялся.  
\- Из тебя паршивый лжец. - Он обвёл всех взглядом. – Вина на мне, это очевидно. Я нарушил устав. Кроме того, если Кэп возьмёт вину на себя, подразделению конец. 

\- Подразделению и так конец, - сказал Дуган, - как только Филлипс узнает. И вы все это понимаете.

\- Дуган, мы же не собирались... – начал Морита.

\- Он лучший командир, с которым нам выпадало служить, - заметил Фалсворт, - мы же не за тем пришли, чтобы предупредить и сообщить Филлипсу. Мы просто хотим, чтобы вы знали, - обратился он к Кэпу и Барнсу. – Мы ещё не решили, идти к Филлипсу или нет.

\- Мы должны пойти, - сказал Дуган, - я не собираюсь служить с парочкой извращенцев.

Кэп дёрнулся, Барнс издал сдавленный звук.

\- Дум-Дум... подумай, - медленно произнёс Гейб, - подумай, сколько совершило наше подразделение.

Кэп отвёл глаза, ссутулился, опустив плечи. 

\- Я не собираюсь служить с... – снова упрямо начал Дуган.

– Дернье тоже не хочет идти к Филлипсу, - сказал Гейб. Дернье кивнул. На самом деле Дернье сказал, что сам лично он не пойдёт, но стоять на пути у тех, кто пожелает, тоже не намерен. А Дуган определённо желал.

\- Никто не обязан идти к Филлипсу, - сказал Кэп, поднимаясь, - я сам пойду к нему и подам в отставку. 

\- Чёрта с два, - сказал Дуган и тоже поднялся, – ты просто собираешься выгородить Барнса.

\- Ты этого не сделаешь, Стив, - сказал Барнс, в голосе зазвучала сталь.

\- Я пойду к Филлипсу, - сказал Дуган, - они слышали вас обоих. И Барнс тоже будет отвечать.

\- Их разжалуют, - сказал Морита.

\- Им надо было думать об этом раньше.

\- Дуган, - сказал Фалсворт, - ты сейчас говоришь о лучшем командире и лучшем снайпере в армии.

\- О парочке педиков.

\- Этот самый педик тебе жизнь спас, - сказал Фалсворт, указывая на Кэпа, - он всех нас спас.

\- И я ему благодарен, но это не значит, что я собираюсь наблюдать, как ... – Дуган резко замолчал, смерил всех взглядом и вышел из казармы.

\- Чёрт бы всё побрал, - пробормотал Фалсворт.

\- Я приношу извинения, - Кэп тяжело сглотнул.

\- Ты не виноват, - сказал Барнс, - Стив, чёрт, я...

\- Могу поклясться, что вас там было двое, - сухо заметил Морита, - насколько я расслышал.

\- Вот дерьмо-то, Господи, - с отвращением произнёс Фалсворт.

\- Ладно, - Кэп на секунду сцепился взглядом с Барнсом, потом выпрямился, - Ладно, я должен увидеть Филлипса.

\- Я не позволю тебе...

\- Я тебя предупреждал о последствиях, - сказал Кэп, но в голосе не было ни злости, ни упрёка, только страх и обреченность. - Дай мне Бога ради свести к минимуму ущерб.

\- Стив...

\- Баки. Пожалуйста.

\- Господи, что же я натворил, - прошептал Барнс.

Кэп покачал головой, сжав губы:  
\- Мы оба.

Он судорожно махнул рукой, словно собирался прикоснуться к Барнсу, но резко себя одёрнул, потом глубоко вдохнул и явно заставил себя закончить движение и положил руку ему на плечо. Гейб сотню раз видел этот жест, но никогда не расценивал его иначе чем братский. Барнс накрыл его ладонь своей. Краткий контакт словно придал им сил.  
\- Мне надо идти Баки. Лучше не мешай.

Он повернулся и вышел следом за Дуганом в сторону палатки Филлипса. Барнс обвёл присутствующих затравленным безумным взглядом и выскочил вслед за капитаном.

2.  
Похоже, выкрутятся, думал Гейб, неверяще наблюдая за тем, как Филлипс устало перекладывает свои бумаги. Зато его помощник кидал убийственные взгляды. Кажется им и в самом деле сойдёт с рук.

Хотя, положа руку на сердце, насчёт Кэпа он и не сомневался. Гейб был уверен, что его не разжалуют, Капитан Америка - слишком уж заметная фигура. Но и Барнс до сих пор был здесь, ему позволили продолжить службу, не говоря уж, что позволили продолжить службу в том же – вот что было невероятно - подразделении.

Казалось, этот день никогда не закончится, он надеялся, что когда-нибудь сможет забыть его. Филипс занял в штаб-палатку, вызвал своего адъютанта и какого-то майора, которого раньше никто из них не видел, и собрал весь их отряд. Он переговорил с глазу на глаз с каждым по очереди в дальнем углу палатки, пока остальные дожидались, молчаливо толпясь, изолированные от остальных людей на базе. Пару раз он подзывал адъютанта и майора, принимал телефонные звонки и разговаривал одному Богу ведомо с кем. Кэп был бледен как смерть, и большей частью молчал, Барнс непривычно тих, раздавлен виной – и Гейб не мог упрекнуть его в этом после того, чему он стал свидетелем. Кэп может и хотел взять всё на себя, но если бы не Барнс, той ночью ничего бы не произошло.

Филлипс сперва воспринял всё скептически, потом пришёл в ярость, преисполнился отвращения, а потом просто выглядел невозможно усталым. Его гнев обрушивался на всех, включая злополучного адъютанта, который догадался проявить инициативу и заковать Кэпа и Барнса в наручники, пока Филлипс куда-то выходил. Кэп и Барнс не протестовали, сидя бок о бок и глядя в пол, Коммандос старались смотреть куда угодно, лишь бы не на них, но Филлипс замер на пороге и кинул на своего адъютанта такой взгляд, что Гейб на его месте бы обделался.

\- Лейтенант, не знаю, каким местом вы думали, но, полагаю, не надо говорить, в каком серьёзном дерьме мы окажемся, если кто-то их так увидит, - сказал он, - Сними с них наручники, идиот. Кто-нибудь кроме членов отряда это видел?

\- Я… наручники доставил военный полицейский, но я не называл ему причину…  
Филлипс красочно выругался:  
\- Так, живо верни его, и придумай, как между делом сообщить, что этих двоих заключили в наручники, потому что мы считали, будто они планируют несанкционированную вылазку на базу Гидры, но всё уже разрешилось. Надеюсь, он не успел ни с кем переговорить по дороге.  
Гейб не знал, и знать не хотел, что происходило те два часа, что Кэп провёл с Филлипсом под конец всей эпопеи, но он никогда не видел своего капитана таким испуганным и несчастным, даже когда тот был весь изранен. Понятное дело, что такой выволочки он раньше не получал, но странно было другое: пару раз Кэп начинал возражать, да так решительно. Гейб отказывался это понимать. Кэпу ещё повезло, что его не отдали под трибунал. Невероятным казалось, что он ещё о чём-то спорит.

Наконец, всё закончилось. Наручники были сняты, а адъютанат Филлипса смотрел на Кэпа и Барнса так, будто мечтал их лично повесить и четвертовать, и бесился от невозможности сделать это. И, хотя никто из присутствующих не переговаривался между собой, если у остальных беседы с Филлипсом были примерно такими же, как у Гейба, всё явно шло к тому, чтобы замять дело. И Гейб не понимал, что испытывает по этому поводу.

\- Дуган, благодарю, что прежде всего поставили меня в известность, - отрывисто начал Филлипс, - если что и может уронить боевой дух, так это если данная истории станет достоянием общественности. Я уж не говорю о прессе, – он оглядел всех. – Теперь, коль скоро вы согласились, что этот инцидент не покинет пределов вашего подразделения, и согласились продолжать служить под началом капитана Роджерса, который обязался следить, что ничего подобного больше не произойдёт. Если у кого-то из вас с этим проблемы, то сейчас самое время сказать об этом, поскольку я не собираюсь больше слышать об этом до конца войны и до конца своих дней. Так что говорите сейчас или храните молчание.

Он подождал.

\- Значит, решено. Подразделение останется в прежнем составе. Если бы мне было кем заменить вашего снайпера, поверьте, я бы это сделал. Я потратил кучу времени – у меня его, между прочим, мало, – на попытки найти нового снайпера и без огласки избавиться от Барнса. Так, чтобы пресса не дозналась, как же вышло, что Баки Барнс из Воющих Коммандос, верный напарник Капитана Америки, вдруг ни с того ни с сего направлен в Марокко, а то и вовсе домой, – он перевел дыхание. – Но мне это не под силу. Так что все остаются на своих местах. Распределение спальных мест, пока вы находитесь в зоне боевых действий, где нет отдельных офицерских казарм, будет следующим: Капитан Роджерс делит палатку с Моритой, а сержант Барнс – с Фалсвортом, и хочу заметить, что заниматься вашим размещением, как обычный клерк, плохо сказывается на моём пищеварении.

Он смерил взглядом капитана Роджерса и Барнса:  
\- А вас не вышвырнули из армии только потому, что в сложившейся ситуации военные силы не могут позволить себе потерять Капитана Америку и ваше подразделение, вы являетесь символом. Но поверьте, если я услышу ещё хоть слово о подобном, Капитан Америка ты или нет, вы с такой скоростью вылетите из наших мужских рядов, что твой нарядный костюмчик растворится в красно-бело-синем облаке дыма, и вы оба будете вмиг разжалованы. Никаких вторых шансов. Держите штаны на замке или готовьтесь последствиям. Надеюсь, я предельно ясно выразился?

Кэп угрюмо кивнул, твёрдо встретив взгляд Филлипса. Барнс, не отрывая взгляда от пола, пробормотал:  
\- Так точно, сэр, всё ясно.

Филлипс снова обратился к Коммандос:  
\- Я ожидаю, что вы продолжите нести службу и будете выказывать капитану Роджерсу уважение и почтение, согласно званию. С сержантом Барнсом обращаться как прежде. Если вам будут задавать вопросы, отвечайте, что ничего из ряда вон выходящего не произошло, и ведите себя как обычно. Вы все дали понять, что способны выполнить эти условия, независимо от испытываемых вами чувств. Если же нет, каждый из вас может в любой момент перевестись в другую часть. С почётом и без каких-либо негативных отметок в личном деле, - он помолчал. – Но если хоть один слух просочится, вы крепко пожалеете.

Филлипс повернулся к офицерам, стоявшим за его спиной:  
\- Лейтенент Рамерсон, майор Эдвин, ничто из услышанного вами не покинет пределов этой комнаты. Мне не нужно напоминать вам, какой праздник будет у нацистов, если они прознают, что наш бравый капитан – чертов извращенец. Адъютант окинул Кэпа и Барнса гадливым взглядом, майор просто поджал губы, но было видно, насколько ему не по себе.  
\- Все свободны.

Все поднялись и потянулись к выходу.

И что теперь? Как ни в чём ни бывало вернуться к обычной жизни? Будто это возможно.

Когда они подошли к казармам, Кэп кашлянул, и Гейб заметил, что все автоматически замерли в повышенном внимании.

Кэп убедился, что поблизости никого нет:  
\- Я только хотел сказать, что ценю то, что вы делаете, - начал он негромко, коротко обведя всех взглядом, - Я попросил об отставке, чтобы избавить вас от необходимости… что-то прикрывать. – Он помолчал, снова откашлялся. – Моё необдуманное поведение поставило вас в эту ситуацию. Мне нет оправданий. Если бы я мог что-то сделать, чтобы исправить случившееся, я бы это сделал. Я прощу у вас прощения. – Он снова помолчал, серьёзно посмотрев в глаза каждому. – Полковник Филлипс сказал, что вопрос закрыт, но этого недостаточно. – Он коротко перевёл дыхание. – Кому-нибудь есть, что сказать?

Повисла мучительная тишина, и медленно один за другим, все отрицательно покачали головой. А что ради всего святого тут можно было сказать?

Капитан кивнул, мрачно сжав губы:  
\- Что ж отлично. Все свободны. – Повернулся и пошёл в сторону офицерских казарм.

Гейб тупо кивнул и двинулся в казарму, за ним последовали остальные. Он положил мешок на свою койку и кинул взгляд на Барнса: тот бросил свой мешок, быстро извлёк оттуда бритвенные принадлежности и полотенце.

\- Я, эмм… Я не собираюсь проводить здесь много времени, – сказал Барнс, обращаясь ко всем, вытащил смену белья и добавил к общей куче. Головы он не поднимал. – Я буду приходить спать, как велел полковник Филлипс. Остальное время постараюсь не попадаться на глаза. – Он помолчал. – Я… извините, - произнёс он неловко и, не добавив ни слова, вышел.

Гейб опустился на кровать.

\- Херня какая-то, - сказал Дернье. Он тоже сел, поставив локти на колени и подперев подбородок ладонями.

\- Что он сказал? – переспросил Морита.

\- Выразил наши общие мысли. - Ответил Гейб. – Думаете, у нас получится?

Дуган резко выдохнул:  
\- Интересно, каково бы самому Филлипсу было служить с двумя педиками, если бы они каждый раз пялились на его задницу, стоит ему…

\- Я так не думаю, Дум-Дум, - сказал Фалсворт, - и потом, он тут лишний раз не появится.

Морита покачал головой:  
\- Нам надо просто… Понимаете, просто… - он умолк. – Не надо думать про это. Просто притворимся, что ничего не случилось, как и обещали Филлипсу.

\- Я собираюсь в город, - вдруг сказал Дернье, поднимаясь. – Тактических занятий до завтрашнего дня не предвидится. А до тех пор я собираюсь как следует надраться.

\- Удачи, - сказал Гейб.

Ни слова не добавив, Дернье вышел за дверь. Всё не так, да пропади оно пропадом, подумал вдруг Гейб. И в город надо было идти всем вместе, чёрт бы всё подрал. Это же традиция: зависать в баре после каждой удачной вылазки, чтобы Дернье кадрил француженок, – больше для того, чтобы немного поговорить на родном языке, – чтобы Дуган и Барнс расточали красоткам комплименты, не обращая внимания на пробелы во французском – хотя, тут же пришло ему в голову, на хрена Барнсу были те девчонки? – а сам Гейб и Морита и Кэп коротали время за бильярдом. Гейб и Морита, потому что не желали, чтобы их линчевали участники боевых действий с менее широкими взглядами, если увидят с белыми французскими девочками (Гейб-то в любом случае не собирался изменять своей Элис, да и возможности не было), а Кэп потому… Ну, вообще-то они раньше считали, что это из-за его понятий о чести офицера, верно? По этой причине, и из-за того, что у него намечалось что-то с агентом Картер, и из-за того что он был старых правил, и слишком высокоморален, чтобы крутить с французскими вертихвостками.

С этим покончено.

Их подразделение больше не будет прежним. Как бы они не вели себя на публике, между ними поселилась неловкость, невысказанные претензии и растерянность, и разве они могут доверять друг другу после этого предательства.

Он чувствовал себя преданным. Пожалуй, именно это он и чувствовал. Кэп и Барнс были центром их замечательного подразделения: лучшие друзья, почти братья, соратники по оружию, знавшие друг о друге, кажется, всё - именно они были ядром стабильности и братства. Сумасшедшие байки Барнса, его вспыхивающие улыбки, шутливые перепалки с Кэпом каким-то образом делали их подчас внушающего робость командира человечнее, делали одним из них, невзирая на звание и суперспособности.

А оказывается всё это было лишь… Гейб прямо почувствовал, как всё внутри сжалось.

Дверь открылась, и они все, дернувшись, резко вскочили на ноги.

\- Вольно, парни, - удивлённо сказала агент Картер, - Кто-нибудь из вас видел капитана Роджерса? Он несколько часов назад должен был отчитаться о последнем рейде. 

Повисла мертвая тишина, потом Гейб сглотнул и продемонстрировал то, что, как он надеялся, выглядело непринуждённой улыбкой.

\- Кажется, он пошёл в офицерские казармы.

\- Спасибо, Джонс, - сказала она и вышла, упруго чеканя шаг.

Да уж, ничего хорошего в этом не было. Им придётся врать всему миру, что само по себе плохо, но врать агенту Картер – это было просто неправильно. У неё явно были чувства к капитану Роджерсу, и всем это было известно. Вот только все были уверены, что это взаимно.

\- Интересно, она что-нибудь знает? – сказал Морита, качая головой.

\- Сомневаюсь, - ответил Гейб.

\- Это неправильно, - пробормотал Дуган, - Зная, что он… ну, такой. Смотреть, как прекрасная женщина теряет время, дожидаясь… - он оборвал фразу красноречивым фырканьем. - Не будь она офицером, я б извёлся, желая дать понять, что и как, чтобы самому попытать счастья.

Фалсворт резко выдохнул и согласно кивнул, Гейб встретил взгляд Мориты, интересно, он так же думает. Потому что какие бы чувства по этому поводу они оба не испытывали, им нельзя даже поддерживать подобные разговоры о белой леди. Даже если прочие Коммандос были людьми широких взглядов по поводу межрасовых отношений, когда речь шла о совместных заданиях или совместном размещении, но всё равно незримая черта всегда присутствовала, и откровенное восхищение белой женщиной нарушило бы эту границу.

Впервые Гейб угрюмо задумался, каково было бы служить в цветном подразделении. Больше никогда не иметь дела со всякими болванами, которым не нравилось, то что они с Моритой квартируются на этой базе, никогда не чувствовать некоторого отчуждения товарищей из-за этой разницы в цвете кожи, хотя они этого практически не осознавали…

Никогда больше не испытывать гордости, что являешься частью самого элитного и награждаемого подразделения.

Какая к чёрту гордость? Всё было построено на лжи, которую им теперь придётся покрывать.

По крайней мере, в одном их капитана точно нельзя упрекнуть: он никогда не обращался с ним или Моритой иначе, чем с остальными. И если их команду расформируют, очень сомнительно, что он или Морита когда-нибудь удостоятся столь уважительного отношения.

Гейб глянул на пустую койку Барнса и стал собирать свои бритвенные принадлежности и полотенце.

\- Пойду освежусь, - тупо проговорил он. – Морита, хочешь раздобудем потом где-нибудь вина? Может, сумеем надраться и забыться.

Морита кивнул, и они вышли из барака. Всё покатилось к чертям. Какая разница, что там увидят посторонние. Всё пошло прахом.


	3. Не разговаривай

\- Капитан, периметр чист, - доложил Барнс, подходя к походному костру и укладывая ружьё. – Никаких сюрпризов. Только мостка того на старом месте больше нет.

\- Хорошо, - капитан кивнул и оглядел карту, - мы всё равно не планировали его использовать.

\- Да это обычный ручеек, - согласился Фалсворт, - эту херню мы, пожалуй, и перепрыгнуть сможем.

\- Вот и отлично, тогда заканчиваем разбивку лагеря, - сказал капитан, - дело уже к закату; на заре выступаем, я хочу, чтобы все легли спать пораньше.

Гейб кивнул и расстелил у костра свой спальный мешок, он уже начинал испытывать неловкость. Последние пару недель они практически не вылезали с базы, занимались тактическими учениями и практически никогда не оставались только своей командой, всегда был кто-то из других подразделений. Разбивать лагерь чего уж легче и приятнее, чтоб как следует отдохнуть перед предстоящим марш-броском через леса, туда, где по слухам находились мастерские по производству оружия Гидры. Но он чувствовал себя абсолютно не в своей тарелке. Он окинул взглядом спальные мешки, отметив, что Барнс с Кэпом расстелили свои по разные стороны от костра, а потом вспомнил, сколько раз они укладывались спать рядом прямо на глазах у всех, и его замутило.

Никто ведь даже ничего не заподозрил.

\- Сэр, нам распределить дежурство? – Спросил Фалсворт.

\- Согласно моим данным, вокруг нас на расстояние дневного перехода никого нет, - сказал Морита, - я считаю, до ужина в этом нет необходимости.

\- Кто пойдёт в караул первым? - спросил Гейб.

\- Я пойду, - сказал Барнс, - Я никого не видел, когда осматривал периметр. 

\- Нет, сперва давайте поужинаем, - ответил Кэп.

\- Кто бы сомневался, - пробормотал Дуган. Кэп кинул взгляд в его сторону, но промолчал.

\- Я могу пойти прямо сейчас, - глянув на Дугана, сказал Барнс.

\- После того, как поешь, - мягко сказал Кэп, игнорируя мрачный взгляд Дугана.

Морита толкнул Дугана локтем, когда они собрались у костра, где Дернье разогревал кофе из термоса, а Фалсворт распределял пайки:  
\- Он и раньше так делал, ты никогда не возражал, - пробормотал Морита.

\- Ну, так раньше я и не знал, верно? – сказал Дуган, не потрудившись понизить голос.

Морита недовольно посмотрел на него :  
\- Я в смысле, он делал это для любого из нас, - уточнил Морита, - не только для Барнса. У нас маленький отряд и слишком мало людей, чтобы кто-то постоянно стоял на часах.

Они уселись и начали есть в неловкой тишине, Барнс с капитаном Роджерсом сидели как можно дальше друг от друга, но всё же у одного костра.

\- Прям домашний уют, - угрюмо пробормотал Дум-Дум. Гейб вздохнул. Он тоже был не в восторге от произошедшего, это вызвало напряжённость в подразделении, особенно между Кэпом и Барнсом, которые следили, чтобы не остаться наедине, и общались друг с другом как можно формальнее. Отношение Дугана дела не улучшало. На базе он соблюдал безупречную субординацию с Кэпом и не позволял себе ни одного неуместного слова о Барнсе. Но стоило Коммандос остаться своей командой? Ехидные замечания набили оскомину. 

\- Может добавки, пока не ушёл? – Холодно поинтересовался Дуган, кинув взгляд на порции. – Мы же не хотим, чтобы ты проголодался.

Барнс смотрел на него, сжав побелевшие губы.

\- А дома тебе, пожалуй, будет ещё лучше. Там, я слыхал, можно есть сколько угодно.

\- Знаешь, что? – мягко спросил Барнс, но что-то в его тоне заставило Кэпа вздёрнуть голову.

\- Баки, - сказал он ровным голосом.

\- Нет уж, с меня довольно. 

\- Баки.

Баки повернулся к Дугану:  
\- Дуган, договорённость была, что мы никогда не будем упоминать об этом...

\- Баки!

\- Да, заткнись ты! – Баки повернулся к Кэпу, Кэп пристально посмотрел на него. - Ты сносишь всё, позволяешь ему нести любую херь, что взбредет в голову.

\- Потому что если бы он не согласился молчать тогда, нас обоих могли отдать под трибунал, - сказал Кэп с нажимом в голосе.

\- Теперь уже не отдадут!

\- Тогда голубой билет. Хочешь жить с этим? Будь благодарен! Он мог бы...

\- Он мог бы нахер заткнуться! – Барнс обернулся к Дугану. – Ты, сволочь, ты даже понятия не имеешь, о чём говоришь, тебе это всё шуточки. Мы любим друг друга с детства, десять лет уже, и всё это время знали, что любой самодовольный хер вроде тебя будет считать нас грязными извращенцами...

\- Баки!

\- Если б кто-то из нас был женщиной, никто бы плохого слова не сказал, но с нами обращаются как с прокажёнными… 

\- Довольно, сержант! – Рявкнул Кэп. – Ваше дежурство начинается прямо сейчас. Шагом марш. 

Барнс резко закрыл рот и зыркнул на Кэпа. Он шумно дышал, но стиснул кулаки, поднялся, подхватил винтовку и ушел, печатая шаг.

Командир сжал челюсть:   
\- Дуган, - он глубоко вдохнул, - мы оба ценим то, что ты хранишь молчание. И мы тоже держим данное слово. Ничего неподобающего больше не происходит, и…

\- Но происходило, вы же не ждёте, что мы так просто…

\- Если бы мы могли повернуть время вспять и изменить случившееся, мы бы это сделали, - сказал Кэп, - но это не в наших силах. И ты прав. Ты абсолютно прав, нас должны были выгнать из армии. Мы у тебя в долгу. И мы оба знаем об этом. Но ты подливаешь масла в огонь. 

\- Барнс не имеет права, говорить кому-то…

\- Я пытался научить его держать рот на замке, с тех пор как мы были детьми, но не особо преуспел. Мне это и сейчас не под силу, даже если теперь он дерзит не монашкам, а сослуживцам.

Дуган ожёг его взглядом:  
\- Разрешите сказать, сэр?

\- Говорите.

\- Вы лучший командир, с которым мне довелось служить, а он отличный снайпер. Но я на такое не подписывался. Я гордился, что мне выпала честь, служить в нашем отряде, теперь нет. Врать я не умею, раньше я думал, что вы тоже.

\- Я просил об отставке.

\- Вам бы ни за что бы не дали отставки.

\- Да, они не сделали этого, я очень сожалею, - спокойно сказал Кэп. - Однако ты должен соблюдать свою часть сделки, поэтому перестань цепляться к нему, или всё это вообще не имеет смысла. Потому что он будет огрызаться, я не смогу его удержать. Но правота будет на твоей стороне, а нас просто разжалуют с голубыми карточками.

\- Вам не нужно увольняться. Вы можете…

Кэп сузил глаза:  
\- Ни при каких обстоятельствах я не позволю Баки одному расплачиваться, и ты это отлично знаешь, – произнёс он ледяным тоном, – мы бы ушли из армии только вместе, подразделение прекратило бы своё существование.

\- В таком случае, может, мне и не стоило соглашаться замалчивать это всё.

\- Может, и не стоило. Решай сейчас. Если придётся получить голубую карточку, лучше сразу, чем всю войну задаваться вопросом, сдашь ты нас или нет. 

Дуган угрюмо кивнул.

\- Мне надо с ним поговорить, - сказал Кэп и отошёл от костра.

\- Хреновые времена настали, раз приходится не только держать язык за зубами насчёт парочки педиков, так ещё и беспокоиться, как бы не задеть их нежные чувства, - буркнул Дуган, когда Кэп отошёл подальше.

Фалсворт пристально посмотрел на него:  
\- А я склонен согласиться с капитаном Роджерсом.

\- Тебе бы понравилось выслушивать такое? – спросил Морита.

Дуган вызверился:  
\- А я не педик, которого поймали….

\- Нет, - сказал Фалсворт, - зато ты скотина. Мы же договорились не упоминать об этом.

\- Так я и….

\- …потому что хотели сохранить подразделение. - Закончил Фалсворт. – Но какой в этом смысл, если ты своими детскими выходками доведешь Барнса, и он сорвется.

\- Пусть знает, что я думаю о…

\- Мы и так все знаем, что ты думаешь, Дум-Дум, - сказал Морита, - но ещё раз скажешь об этом вслух, и тебе надерут зад.

\- Хотел бы я на это посмотреть, - усы Дугана возмущённо встопорщились.

\- А я бы не хотел, - сказал Фалсворт.

\- Считаешь, я не справлюсь с каким-то неженкой… 

\- Считаю, что совершенно не хочу читать рапорт, который капитану Роджерсу придётся подать, если вы двое будете вести себя как малолетки и закончите на гауптвахте, - сказал Фалсворт.

\- Мне надоело это слушать, - сказал Гейб и поднялся, - пойду пройдусь. – Дернье пошёл за ним следом, а остальные трое остались спорить у костра.

\- Фалсворт и Морита на стороне Барнса, верно? – угрюмо спросил Дернье.

\- Тут нет сторон, - отрезал Гейб.

\- Дуган – честный человек, со строгими моральными принципами. Он восхищался Капитаном и Барнсом. Нельзя же просить человека просто не обращать внимания на подобное, покрывать и замалчивать, и ждать, что он всё это вот так просто снесет.

\- Тогда ему, прежде всего, не следовало идти на это, - нетерпеливо возразил Гейб.

\- И взять на себя ответственность за расформирование всего подразделения? – Дернье тяжело на него посмотрел. – Не будь столь наивным. И не надо их защищать. Они виноваты, и мы это знаем. Просто политика сейчас важнее приличий.

\- Тут нет сторон, - повторил Гейб, - и мы все восхищались ими. - Он помолчал. - До сих пор бы восхищались, если бы мы с Моритой держали рот на замке…

Дернье потряс головой:   
\- У вас выбора не было. Вы сделали то, что должны были сделать.

Гейб покачал головой:  
\- Я в этом больше не уверен. – Он неожиданно замер, заметив по другую сторону поляны Кэпа и Барнса.

Они с Дернье во все глаза наблюдали за Барнсом, как тот шагал с винтовкой на плече, как Кэп окликнул его, и он обернулся с воинственным выражением лица. Гейб почти ожидал, что он огрызнётся или откажется разговаривать с другом, - в общем-то, он не знал, чего ожидал.

Его ожидания не оправдались. Кэп что-то сказал, и вся поза Барнса изменилась, плечи поникли, и он опустил ружьё.

Кэп подошёл и встал рядом, руки в карманах. Он глядел себе под ноги и что-то негромко говорил, теперь Барнс кивал, взгляд его был усталым и печальным. В какой-то момент он нахмурился и начал было возражать, но Кэп нетерпеливо махнул рукой и продолжил говорить.

Наконец, Кэп закончил, и Барнс кивнул. Они стояли, глядя на землю, потом Барнс поднял глаза и что-то сказал Кэпу с кривой улыбкой.

Кэп улыбнулся в ответ с явным облегчением. Они некоторое время пристально смотрели друг на друга, и – даже смешно – Гейб замечал такие тёплые взгляды множество раз, и никогда не придавал этому значения, но теперь… Теперь он ясно видел, что в них сквозило много больше, чем просто дружеские отношения офицера и сержанта, и просто удивительно, как же раньше никто не заподозрил.

Потом Барнс дернулся, словно хотел потянуться к Кэпу, и Кэп резко отступил назад. Они быстро огляделись, заметили Дернье с Гейбом - лёгкость и непринуждённость исчезли, как не бывало, уступив место одинаково настороженному выражению лиц.

Барнс шагнул назад, взвалил на плечо винтовку и резким движением отдал честь. Кэп отсалютовал в ответ, кивнул и пошёл прочь в направлении костра.

2.  
\- Барнс будет находиться здесь, - несколькими днями позже проговаривал Кэп, указывая на крышу двухэтажного наполовину разбомблённого здания. Барнс поспешно кивнул, оглядываясь в поисках другого входа вместо заваленного проёма. Гейб сглотнул. Понятно дело, что все они рисковали жизнью во время вылазок, но кровельная балка выглядела откровенно небезопасно. Барнс будет там как на ладони.

\- Сэр, вы уверены? – спросил Фалсворт, глядя на перекладину.

Дуган скривился:  
\- Мы все рискуем, Фалсворт, - грубо сказал он, - и оттого что Барнс у нас … - он вдруг оборвал себя, и внимательнее посмотрел на стену. Откашлялся:  
\- Капитан.

\- Да?

\- Вообще-то… тут совсем открытое место. Барнсу негде укрыться, если его заметят.

Капитан кивнул:  
\- Я знаю.

Дуган аж рот приоткрыл:  
\- Вы не обязаны что-то доказывать из-за того, что…

\- Покажи другой вариант, - угрюмо сказал Кэп.

Дуган внимательно оглядел строения. Гейб и Морита посмотрели тоже и переглянулись. Другого места действительно не было. Они покачали головой.

\- В чём проблема? – пихнул его Дернье.

\- Капитан ищет для Барнса огневую точку получше, - сказал Гейб, сопровождая пояснение жестами.

\- И чего вдруг? Боится, что его мальчику сделают больно? – спросил Дернье. Гейб отпихнул его и не стал переводить остальным его ответ.

Фалсворт закатил глаза:  
\- Мне не надо знать французский, чтобы понять это. Дернье, будь любезен вытащить свою tete из собственной cul. Я верно произнёс? – Он окинул взглядом постройки и покачал головой. – Прости, Кэп, но я тоже не вижу ничего подходящего.

Барнс безо всякого выражение посмотрел на Дернье, коротко кивнул капитану Роджерсу, закинул на плечо винтовку и начал забираться по полуобвалившейся стене на крышу. Пока остальные расходились по своим позициям в засаде, Гейб кинул взгляд на капитана – операция предстояла опасная, рисковал каждый, и Кэп больше всех, но Гейб перевел взгляд на Барнса и попытался себе представить, каково быть командиром, посылающим его туда.

Десять лет, так ведь сказал Барнс. Они были ближе, чем братья, они были любовниками уже целых десять лет, делили жизнь и вместе шли на смерть. 

«Я люблю тебя», - шептали они тогда друг другу, говорили о том, как хотели бы пожениться.

Смог бы Гейб послать свою Элис на такую же открытую точку, и после продолжать действовать как ни в чём не бывало? Смог бы он вообще видеть свою Элис на поле боя, знать, как она рискует жизнью, и не изводить себя ежесекундно? 

Педик или нет, а яйца у Кэпа стальные. Гейб присел на корточки, дожидаясь пока пойдёт транспортная колонна Гидры.

Сегодняшний риск для Барнса не был чем-то из ряда выходящим, сказал он себе. В конце концов, они все солдаты. Морита в основном обеспечивает связь, но, ради бога, Дернье-то подрывник, а Фалсворту частенько приходится разбираться, как работает какое-нибудь неизвестное оружие Гидры, и малейшая неосторожность может его убить. Капитан большей частью заканчивает рукопашной, получая переломы и огнестрельные ранения. И неважно насколько быстро они исцеляются, они до черта болезненные, и в один прекрасный день тоже могут оказаться смертельными.

Никто из них не отсиживается в безопасности. Повезет, если выживут сегодня, про всю войну и говорить не приходится.

Однако ж всё прошло по плану, очевидным это стало несколько часов спустя, когда мимо покатились грузовики Гидры, и всё сработало как часы, они захватили поставку вражеского оборудования. Морита без сучка без задоринки перехватил все нужные данные, Барнс снял единственного человека, который мог помешать идеальному завершению операции, у Дернье всё рвануло точно по времени, оставалось лишь позаботиться о десятке гидровских головорезов, которые рассыпались по кустам, а после проследить, чтобы…

И тут здание, на котором находился Барнс, рухнуло.

\- Барнс! – Заорал Гейб, он, Дуган и Фалсворт с ужасом переглянулись. Они обернулись в сторону капитана, тот как раз увидел, как обваливается здание, но, заставив себя оторваться от этой картины, продолжил бежать в сторону леса.

\- Проклятье, - на бегу буркнул Фалсворт, - как думаете, выжил там Барнс?

\- Не знаю, - пробормотал Дуган, - чтоб тебя.

Они спешно захватили и скрутили девять человек Гидры, Кэп отрывисто, одну за другой отдавал по рации команды вспомогательным частям, чтобы те как можно скорее подтянулись на место и занялись "возможными потерями среди своих". Он был бледен, как в тот день, когда правда выплыла наружу, но в остальном вёл себя как обычно.

Значит, это вовсе не похоже на них с Элис. Ну, естественно, они же оба парни, чего и сравнивать. Гейб бы на его месте ни за что на свете не смог раздавать команды и охранять пленников, если бы его Элис была погребена под завалами. Он бы побежал туда что есть сил, голыми руками перерыл бы всё по камушку. Но если бы Кэп поступил именно так, им бы всем крышка, их всего-то четверо, и лишь один из них суперсолдат, а солдаты Гидры те ещё скользкие ублюдки, даже безоружные и скованные. И всё равно, кем надо быть, чтобы вот так забыть про своего… возлюбленного? Ради какой-то чертовой операции?

\- Так, нет необходимости торчать тут всем вместе, сказал Кэп, оторвавшись от рации, - Фалсворт, направляйся обратно на позицию. Посмотри, если ли у них то оружие, ХК4, о котором говорится в отчётах, – он помолчал. - И сообщи мне по рации, что там известно насчёт того здания, - добавил он тихо.

Фалсворт кивнул:  
\- Я сообщу. С ним будет всё в порядке, капитан. Может, его уже и не было на той стене, он мог уже спуститься. Бой ведь заканчивался.

\- Он не получал приказа спускаться, - невыразительным голосом проговорил Кэп.  
Фалсворт кивнул и вышел.

Часом позже они всё же решили доставить пленных самостоятельно, всё лучше, чем ждать подмоги, рискуя, что те в любой момент разбегутся по кустам. Когда они вошли на территорию небольшой фермы, – Гейб и Дуган еле поспевали за капитаном, хотя тот тащил на себе раза в три больше снаряжения захваченных в плен боевиков Гидры, – Гейб услышал, как орёт Дернье:  
\- Капитан! – Дернье бежал прямо к ним вместе с толпой солдат, которые живо занялись пленниками. – Джонс… с ним всё в порядке, с Барнсом, его забрали медики, он просто вывернул лодыжку…

Гейб быстро перевёл для капитана, который смотрел безо всякого выражения:  
\- С ним всё в порядке, сэр, он в медицинской палатке…

Капитан согнулся, упёрся в колени ладонями и уронил голову, делая глубокие вдохи. 

\- С ним всё в порядке. С ним всё в порядке, - грубо сказал Дуган, схватил Кэпа за руку и потащил к палатке полевого госпиталя. Они чуть не бежали, Гейб готов был отвесить себе пинка, как он мог решить, будто Кэпу всё равно. Кэп смотрел остановившимся взглядом, судорожно сжимая кулаки, и выглядел так, будто сейчас упадёт. Казалось, единственной причиной, почему он еще держится на ногах, был Дуган, твердо поддерживающий его под руку.

\- Ох, слава богу… Он тут, - Фалсворт вышел навстречу им из палатки, - извините, рацию немного повредило, я не смог передать сообщение… Медики говорят, день или два, и будет как новенький. Он единственный пострадавший, там, вообще-то говоря, никого больше и нет.

Они пригнулись, заходя в палатку, Барнс, покрытый пылью и грязью, выглядел немного потрепанным. Но после беглого осмотра, Гейб обнаружил всего лишь несколько синяков и ссадин.

Кэп медленно двинулся к нему, Барнс сел на кровати и кривовато улыбнулся:  
\- Извините, сэр, я на пару дней выбыл из строя, - сиплым от пыли голосом сказал он. – Хотя что они понимают, верно? Бруклинским парням парочка бетонных обломков не страшна.

Кэп молча кивнул.

\- Со мной всё хорошо, - сказал, Барнс. Кэп опять кивнул, открыл рот и снова закрыл. - Серьёзно, оно выглядит намного хуже, чем есть на самом деле.

\- Ну да, ты выглядишь так, будто на тебя упал дом, придурок, - сказал Кэп, голос подрагивал. Взгляд Барнса потеплел.

\- Я в полном порядке. Весь дом на меня не падал. Меня накрыло здоровенной плитой, и, похоже, она защитила от обломков, – он окинул взглядом остальных Коммандос. – Я в полном порядке, Стив. Только лодыжку повредил, да пыли наглотался, вот и всё.

Кэп опять кивнул, и Гейб вдруг заметил, что Кэп мелко дрожит, сжав руки в кулаки.

\- Эй, просто теперь твоя очередь получать за все те разы, когда я думал, что ты умираешь, верно? – Нежно проговорил Барнс. - Кэп коротко и хрипло рассмеялся, но смех едва не перешёл в рыдание.

\- Мы рады, что с тобой всё в порядке, Барнс, - сказал вдруг Морита, - эй, парни, давайте-ка пойдём наружу.

Дуган и Дернье нахмурились, Кэп приподнял брови.

\- Вы поговорите, о чём хочется, - сказал Морита, - мы побудем снаружи. Мы дадим знать, если кто-нибудь подойдёт, кто-нибудь, кому лучше… не знать лишнего.

Капитан удивлённо распахнул глаза.

– Поговорите, сэр, – неловко сказал Фалсворт. Он положил руку Дугану на плечо и подтолкнул к дверям: – Пойдём.

Гейб моргнул, и тем же манером выпроводил Дернье.

Выходя из палатки, Гейб кинул взгляд назад и успел увидеть, как капитан, наконец, приблизился к кровати и неловко присел. Барнс притянул его и положил голову себе на плечо. Капитан вдруг словно отпустил себя, из его плеч ушло напряжение, и он крепко обнял Барнса. Гейб чуть замешкался у дверей, и Барнс перехватил его взгляд. 

\- Спасибо, - одними губами проговорил он, и снова обернулся к капитану, шепча ему что-то на ухо.

Гейб прикрыл за собой дверь.


	4. Не суди

1.  
Прошло всего несколько недель, а Морите поперёк горла стояли и осторожное молчание, и подчёркнутая формальность между Барнсом и капитаном. Это надо было прекращать. Дум-Дум сделал над собой усилие, а Дернье своего недовольства никогда публично не высказывал, но неловкость всё равно чувствовалась, особенно, когда команда разбивала лагерь, и Кэп с Барнсом занимали места либо по разные стороны от костра, либо в разных палатках.

И это подрывало боевой дух. Никто и подумать не мог, насколько слаженность их подразделения зависит от номального взаимодействия сержанта и командира. Теперь они почти не виделись, редко разговаривали друг с другом, и напрягались в чужом присутствии. 

В тот день командира зацепило не так уж сильно. С тем, что было пару месяцев назад не сравнить, Гейбу тогда пришлось в полевых условиях вытаскивать из него двенадцать пуль, и, проживи он хоть сто лет, не забудет, каково это – копаться в плече Кэпа, пока тот изо всех сил старался не дернуться, упорно стискивал зубы, чтобы не заорать, и так крепко вцепился Барнсу в руку, что у того неделю не сходили синяки. Потом Кэп потерял сознание от боли, и это пожалуй было лучше всего, потому что в нём оставалось ещё восемь пуль. Вообще-то последнее ранение тоже было не сахар. Шрапнель, изрешетила форму, а спина капитана превратилась в кровавое месиво. Ребра пришлось зафиксировать тугой повязкой. За пару дней всё, ясное дело, заживёт, но эти два дня ещё пережить надо, а пока Кэпу можно было только посочувствовать, как бы он не пытался скрывать боль.

Поставив палатку, Гейб устало выдохнул. Они рассчитывали сегодня к ночи быть на базе, но с ранением Кэпа, да схроном оружия Гидры, с которым Фалсворт провозится раза в три дольше, чем они рассчитывали, они застряли тут как минимум на сутки. Может, дольше.

Капитан медленно скупыми движениями разогревал на костре их обед, видно было, что двигаться ему больно. Барнс стоически занимался разбивкой лагеря, избегая даже бросать взгляды в его сторону, так же, как ранее старался не приближаться, пока Морита обрабатывал раны Кэпа. Напряжение, исходившее от Барнса, можно было пощупать. После памятного скандала так было почти всегда. Про ранение Кэпа через пару минут все и думать забыли, на каково Барнсу смотреть, как мучается близкий человек, и не иметь возможности ничем помочь. Хотя бы как раньше, когда он сидел рядом, пока Кэпу оказывали помощь, и старался отвлечь болтовней и шутками.

\- Вроде готово, - сказал Кэп, они расселись вокруг костра и накинулись на еду. Кэп потянулся, чтобы помешать в котелке, но вдруг неловко дернулся, зашипел от боли и уронил черпак.

\- Всё в порядке, сэр? - Спросил Фалсворт, капитан Роджерс кивнул, перевёл дух и натянуто улыбнулся.

\- Всего лишь шрапнель, - сдавленно сказал он, пытаясь придать голосу успокаивающие интонации, - говорю же, всё нормально.

\- Я… правда не думал…

\- Фалсворт, ты не виноват, - сказал Дуган.

Крепко сжав губы, Фалсворт нахмурился и уткнулся в свою миску с фасолью.

\- Фалсворт, я же говорю, всё в порядке, - настойчиво повторил капитан, в голосе промелькнула нотка нетерпения. – Мне и хуже доставалось. Чёрт, мне даже дома хуже доставалось.

\- Можешь ему поверить, - сухо заметил Барнс, - он в одиночку обеспечивал выручку аптеке Миллеров, за весь наш квартал (Miller's Pharmacy – это сеть аптек, работает с 1929 года).

\- Всё было не так ужасно, - сказал Кэп. Барнс фыркнул и закатил глаза, и вдруг на секунду всё стало почти как раньше.

\- Теперь по крайне мере тебе достаётся не потому, что не хватает ума сбежать от превосходящих сил противника, - сказал Барнс, и Гейб как обычно попытался и не смог представить себе командира языкастым хлюпиком. Улыбаясь, они переглянулись с Моритой.  
\- А потому, что теперь они вооружены. Зато на тебе гораздо быстрее всё заживает.  
Кэп заулыбался и покачал головой:  
\- Кто бы говорил. Это ж не мне переломали ребра, потому что ввязался в драку с четырьмя бугаями.

\- Такое всего-то раз было! – возмутился Барнс.

\- С четырьмя? – Хмыкнул Морита. – И за что ты их?

Кэп с Барнсом быстро переглянулись, и Барнс открыл было рот.

\- Назвали меня мелким хуесосом, - ответил за него Кэп.

Барнс заморгал, все неловко замолчали, и Гейбу стало интересно, что же он собирался сказать.

\- Меня заставили вымыть рот с мылом, когда я пытался объяснить это сестре Луизе, - нарушил тишину Барнс. И Гейб вдруг понял, что смеётся, и не только он, но и Фалсворт, и Морита, представляя, как Барнс объясняется с монахиней. Барнс криво ухмыльнулся:  
\- То ещё удовольствие, со сломанными-то рёбрами и всем прочим.  
\- Вы тогда ещё были в приюте? – спросил Фалсворт.

Барнс кивнул:  
\- Нам было по четырнадцать. Она грозилась, что меня переведут куда-нибудь, если я не буду ладить с соседскими мальчишками. Всё равно они были придурками.  
\- Мы были лёгкой целью, пока жили в приюте. Как нас только не дразнили. И колотили ради развлечения. Потому что у нас не было родителей, чтобы заступиться. – Он задумчиво посмотрел на пламя. – Интересно, кем они выросли.  
\- Какая разница, - скривился Барнс. - Когда мы уходили из приюта, больше всего я радовался, что больше никогда не вспомню про этих уродов. – Он глянул на Кэпа, - поверить не могу, что ты сам про это рассказал.

\- Другую версию я уже слышать не могу, - коротко заметил Кэп. Он натянуто улыбнулся Барнсу: – Ты же опять собирался рассказать сказочку про монахинь, верно?

\- Сказочку по монахинь? – переспросил Дуган.

\- Сказочку про монахинь, - сказал Кэп. – Он всегда её рассказывает. Дескать, те уроды говорили гадости про одну из самых добрых монахинь, и он за неё вступился. – Он чуть поёрзал, пытаясь занять более удобную позу, и кинул взгляд на Барнса. – Вечно ты лепишь из меня монашку. Сколько раз я просил придумать что-нибудь получше.

Все прыснули, Гейб тоже, но потом он нахмурился. Сколько же из историй Барнса были подправлены таким образом. Сколько его диких баек были вовсе не про то, как он пытался произвести впечатление на девушку, или ввязался в глупое пари.

Интересно, а с этими ребятами он дрался, потому что узнали, ну… про них? Обзывали они Кэпа педиком просто так, или что-то заставило их так думать? А история про монашку, её сочинили потому, что Кэп стыдился, что Барнсу приходилось за него вступаться, или потому что сказанное било не в бровь, а в глаз?

Чёрта с два он станет спрашивать.

\- Я возьму на себя первое дежурство, - сказал Фалсворт, когда они покончили с ужином.  
\- Первым должен был идти Дернье, - сказал Кэп.

\- Да мне не трудно, сэр…

\- Говорю последний раз и больше повторять не стану, Фалсворт: твоей вины там не было, - твёрдо проговорил Кэп. – Ты не мог предвидеть, что случится. Если б ты на 100% знал, как эти штуки себя поведут, это значило бы, что ты состоишь в Гидре, и у нас всех тут большие проблемы. - Фалсворт неохотно кивнул. – И со мной всё в порядке. Ничего непоправимого не случилось. И первый на дежурство заступает Дернье. Все остальные закончивают обустраиваться и укладываются спать. – Он медленно поднялся. 

Барнс издал какой-то странный звук, словно поперхнулся:  
\- Вы уверены, что с вами всё в порядке, сэр? – глухо спросил он.

Кэп скованно кивнул:  
\- Всё отлично, сержант, - и, стараясь не делать резких движений, направился к своему снаряжению, Барнс пожевал губу и тоскливо двинулся к своей собственным вещам.

\- Знаете что? – Пробормотал Морита и сгрёб свои пожитки. – Херня это всё. - Он повысил голос. - Фалсворт.

\- Что?

\- Я переезжаю в твою палатку.

\- Не понял?

\- Мы меняемся палатками, - поднимаясь на ноги, провозгласил Морита, - я буду в палатке с Фалсвортом.

Дуган и Дернье нахмурились.

\- Морита… - начал было Кэп.

\- Барнс храпит, как паровоз, сэр, - сказал Морита.

\- А ты разговариваешь во сне, капитан, - подхватил Фалсворт. Он сгрёб свой вещь-мешок. – Пошли, Морита. Всем спокойной ночи.

Фалсворт и Морита скрылись в одной из двухместных палаток. Обменявшись с Барнсом долгим взглядом, Кэп повернулся к Дернье и Гейбу.

Дернье выдохнул:  
\- Меня это больше не касается, пусть делают, что хотят, - пробурчал он себе под нос, обращаясь к Гейбу, развернулся и пошёл в трёхместную палатку, которую занимал раньше.

\- Пойдём, надо вздремнуть хоть немного, - Гейб ухватил Дугана за руку и потянул в сторону палатки.

\- Полковник сказал…

\- Полковник сказал, что не желает про это больше слышать, - сказал Гейб, затаскивая его в палатку, - и я совершенно точно не собираюсь ему ничего говорить. – Он понизил голос, иначе Кэп с его слухом непременно бы услышал. – Они не будут делать ничего такого, Дум-Дум. И не только потому что Кэп ранен, хотя это тоже. Просто когда мы слышали, как они… - Гейб закашлялся. – Они месяцами делили одну палатку, но Барнс говорил, что у них давным-давно ничего не было. А сейчас они знают, что в любой момент может кто-то зайти, и я не думаю…

\- И с чего им снова позволять жить в одной палатке? – Склочно спросил Дуган. Гейб поморщился. Вот и поговорили потише.

\- Потому что так будет правильно, - Гейб смерил Дугана взглядом, - я тоже не в восторге от мыслей, чем они могут заниматься, пока никто не видит. Но помимо этого они ещё и друзья. Пусть хоть немного пообщаются, без опаски, что кто-то подумает, будто они слишком близко друг к другу находятся… или улыбаются, или на что там ещё вы с Дернье не желаете смотреть.

\- Я этого не одобряю, - поднял голову от своего ружья Дернье, услышав, что говорят о нём, – на случай, если ты утверждаешь обратное. Просто не хочу связываться с тобой, Фалсвортом и Моритой, раз вам захотелось поиграть в свах для парочки…

\- Заткнись, - без особого воодушевления сказал Гейб и кинул в него свёрнутым спальником, - и вали на своё дежурство. Разбудишь потом, когда пора будет сменять.

2.  
После этого глупо было уже снова начинать следовать указаниям Филлипса. Барнс попытался переехать обратно в палатку к Морите на следующий вечер, когда они снова разбили лагерь, но Морита просто сказал:

\- Считаешь, ты стал меньше храпеть?

И это сработало. Как нельзя лучше. Гейб – когда задумывался обо всём этом, чего он очень старался не делать - был более чем уверен, что в палатке не происходит ничего такого, чего не должно происходить, и Кэп с Барнсом, оказываясь на людях, так же держали дистанцию, но при этом… ну, это гораздо проще, если знаешь, что можно будет расслабиться, когда никого не будет поблизости, во всяком случае, во время длительных заданий. Всяко лучше, чем постоянно быть под надзором. Теперь на людях они общались друг с другом формально, но исчезла неловкость. Война затягивалась, вылазки становились всё чаще и чаще. И, хотя у Дугана каждое утро усы топорщились от неодобрения, подразделение снова стало действовать намного эффективнее. А Дуган, слава богу, держал своё мнение при себе.

Хотя будь он здесь сейчас, пожалуй, высказал бы всё, что думает. Отношения наладились настолько, что Гейб с Моритой позвали Барнса с собой в увольнительную. Первый раз после того случая, который Гейб про себя начал называть «Случай на сеновале». И всё бы здорово, но они так беспардонно напились, что на обратном пути заблудились. Потребовалось до черта времени, чтобы понять, куда их занесло, разбомбленные французские деревушки все были на одно лицо, и с окрестными лесами та же история.

\- Ты в сстоянии, застпить на джурство? – заплетающимся языком спросил Гейб, Морита кивнул.

\- А то. Дажне сомневайся. Мы ж в часе ходьбы всего?

\- Этт есмы снова не заблудимся, - влез Барнс.

\- А я чотзабалсспать в палатке, - пробубнил Гейб, - кошками воняет, чесслово. Жду не дждусь, когда мы вернёмся на базу.

\- Нраньше, чем Фалсворт и Дернье разбрутся, чеделать с бмбами Гидры, чтобни не разнесли там всё на куски, - ответил Барнс.

\- Точн, а так они токнас взорвут, - согласился Гейб.

\- А мне плевать.

\- Так надоело жить в казарме с Дум-Думом, э? – Спросил Морита.

Барнс пожал плечами:  
\- Да я об этом как-то нзадумвался, - он пару минут помолчал. - Я ведь… на смом деле… - он сделал ещё несколько неверных шагов, остановился, и посмотрел на них с пьяной серьёзностью, - знаю, я этгораньше не говорил… я нзнаю, как скзать… чесно. Прсто. – Он кашлянул, - я оччценю, что вы сделали, парни. Точтовы сделали, дали нам быть вместе, - он закашлялся и покраснел, - в смысле мы не… ничго такого… вы не пдумайте… понмаете… - Он замолчал и коротко хохотнул. – Вот поэтому я раньше и не гворил. Но всравно. Спасибо.

\- Угу, да без прблем, - сказал Гейб, и Морита кивнул в подтверждение.  
Они некоторое время шли молча, и Гейб молился, чтобы ему на ум пришла какая-нибудь другая не столь неловкая тема.

\- И вы никогда даже… ну, понимаешь? – вдруг брякнул Морита, Гейб едва не навернулся. – Прсти, друг, это не моё дело. Я врде как думал, что…

Барнс дёрнул уголком рта и отмахнулся от извинений Мориты:  
\- Не… не. В смысле, ну, - он пожал плечами и отвёл взгляд, - технчески, наверно, - он сглотнул, - ну, целуемснемного, иногда, - взгляд смягчился. Потом Барнс вздохнул. – Очень-очень редко, когда все уже спят. Не, это здорово, вы не подумайте. Хотел бы я… - он вздохнул, - но мы теперь никогда. Больше никогда, пока не вернёмся в Штаты. Всё время быть рядом, и ниметь возможности… только поцеловать его иногда. Но он… он не станет рисковать.

\- Правда? – спросил Гейб, и тут же одернул себя. Господи, он столько не выпил, чтобы любопытствовать, занимаются ли сексом два его сослуживца.

Барнс помотал головой, и его слегка повело в сторону. Но он выпрямился.  
\- Грит, это он виноват, потому что…

\- Я прекрасно помню, что слышал, - фыркнул Гейб, - Если уж на то пошло, это на твоей совести.  
Барнс с несчастным видом ссутулился:  
\- Знаю. Думаешь, я не знаю?  
\- А до этого? – спросил Морита. – До этого сколько?

\- Нескнедель. С тех пор как мы последний раз были на базе. В его комнате на базе, глухой ночью. Мы были в увольнительной, оба, и никого поблзости, кто мог бы увидеть или услышать… - Барнс пнул камень. – Всего лишь час. Нельзя даже уснуть вместе, ничего нельзя. Только перепихнуться и разбежаться, «былооченьприятносэр». Разве парочке извращенцев нужно что-то ещё? – Горько проговорил он. – А теперь у нас даже этого не будет, пока война не закончится. Еслдоживём.  
Чёрт, а Барнс оказывается допился до пьяных откровений.

Он судорожно вздохнул и обхватил себя за плечи.  
\- Сейчас уже плучше, сейчас гораздо лучше, мы же в одной палатке, - сказал он сдавленно, - Общаемся как друзья. Но Господи, это так тяжело. Просто невыносимо. Он… он лучше умрёт, чем нарушит слово, совершит опрометчивый поступок. Ничего, кроме поцелуев, да и те мимолетные, потому что, вдруг кто-то зайдёт. И.. иногда передёрнем, это-то всем можно, каждый на своей койке, но можно хотя бы притвориться… Он говорит очень тихо, и я представляю, будто не я сам, будто это он ко мне прикасается, и это… Это лучше, чем совсем ничего, но… - он умолк.

Морита очень серьёзно кивнул:  
\- Я уже жалею, что мы тогда рассказали.

\- Не. Вы не причм. Хорошо, что мы хотя бы снова ночуем в одной палатке. Спсибо. – выговорил Барнс с трудом фокусируя на Морите расплывающийся взгляд.

Чёрт, они нажрались.

\- То есть… совсем никогда, - сказал Морита, - блядство.

\- Можешь себе представить, капитан Америка рискует всем, чтобы пкувыркаться в койке? – Барнс помотал головой. – Не. Только поцелуи, дрочка и прочка грязных словечек шепотом. Всё. – Он тяжело вздохнул. - А я так хочу его трахнуть, - хрипло сказал он. - Каждую секунду хочу.

\- Ты - его трахнуть? Серьёзно? Как это?

\- Ну, раньше я всегда был снизу, когда он был ещё мелким. Мне не хотелось, чтобы он думал, будто я считаю его девчонкой, – ответил Барнс. – Потом уже через несколько лет, он тоже раздвинул для меня ноги.

Морита поколебался прежде чем спросить:  
\- То есть теперь он в роли женщины?  
\- Не.

\- Просто понимаешь, там дома, у нас были два парня по соседству, и один был явно мужик-мужик, но вот второй…

Барнс помотал головой:  
\- Не, я в курсе, у нас тоже жили педики по соседству. Но у нас даже это не как у людей, в нашей паре никто не выступает за девочку, - Барнс вздохнул. – Раньше он меня трахал, а потом оказалось, что наоборот ему тоже нравится, и мы начали меняться. Но я всегда переживал, потому что он… он мог сказать, втрахай меня в кровать, а я боялся, что сделаю больно, - он улыбнулся, - зато теперь так здорово, что он стал сильным, можно вытворять, что угодно, и ему нравится… Господи, без него так плохо. – Он остановился, закрыл глаза и устало потёр лицо. – Как будто всё время испытываешь жажду. Я ведь даже чувствую, когда он ночью смотрит на меня. Он… Иногда он зовёт меня во сне. Мне так его не хватает. Даже когда он совсем рядом.

Гейб откашлялся:  
\- Давайте поторопимся что ли, - сказал он, - нам надо спешить.

Некоторое время они шли молча, а потом Барнс заговорил:  
\- Так стрнно. Я ведь никогда никому об этом не рассказывал. - Он помолчал. - Вообще никому. Про нас никто не знал. Кроме священника в приюте, на исповеди. Никто не знал, никто и никогда.

\- А что сказал священник? – спросил Гейб.

\- Ну, как обычно, куча Аве Марий и «не грешите снова», - он криво ухмыльнулся, - а вы никогда не задумывались, почему два примерных католика никогда не ходят в церковь? Ладно я, я не тот человек, но вас никогда не удивляло, что Стив не ходит?

Гейб заморгал. Разок-другой это приходило ему голову. Дернье ходил при всякой возможности, и он видел, что капитан тоже ходит в католические церкви время от времени, но никогда на мессу.

\- Он уже несколько лет не причащался, потому что не может пойти на исповедь и получить отпущение, зная, что мы не перестанем.

\- Но ведь вы же из-за этого… попадёте в ад? – спросил Морита.

\- Если верить монашкам, то непременно, - кивнул Барнс, - Стив не принимал причастия с той вылазки, когда он всех нас спас.

Гейб нахмурился:  
\- Но как он мог раньше?

\- Мы не были… вместе, когда я ушёл на фронт, - медленно проговорил Барнс, -  
он тогда отослал меня, чтобы я пожил нормальной жизнью, пытался сделать всё правильно, четвёртый раз уже. – Он горько усмехнулся. – В последнюю ночь в Штатах я привел домой девушку, даже имени её не помню. И всё время думал только о нём, – он откашлялся. – Никогда и никому об этом не рассказывал.

\- Мне жаль, - сказал Морита, - мне ужасно жаль, что из-за нас теперь все знают.

\- Мне тоже, - жестко сказал Барнс, - хотя в некотором смысле… почти что облегчение, что больше не надо скрывать. 

Гейб задумчиво кивнул. «Ни одной живой душе… никому и никогда… никогда не говорил об этом» такое ужасное одиночество, вдруг подумалось ему.

\- А ты бы стал, если бы появилась возможность? – спросил Морита.

\- Стал бы что?

\- Ну, больше, чем просто спать вместе.

\- Чёрт, да, - выдохнул Барнс. Потом вздохнул, - но я даже не заикнусь об этом, не теперь. Я и так втравил его в неприятности…

\- А кто узнает? Я имею в виду здесь?

\- Что?

Морита закатил глаза:  
\- Барнс, мы посреди каких-то богом забытых лесов. Ты можешь себе хоть все мозги вытрахать, никто и никогда не узнает.

\- Нет, - Барнс помотал головой, - он не согласится. Слишком рискованно.

\- Да какой риск. Никого поблизости. Несколько чёртовых французских коров, но им до вас никакого дела. Нас здесь всего семеро. Мне и Джонсу пофигу, даю гарантию, что Фалсворту тоже…

\- Дуган…

\- Дуган и Дернье будут молчать, - сказал Гейб, - а если Дернье и попробует что-то сказать, я переводить не стану.

Почему он соглашается с Моритой? Даже намекает, что его другу и его капитану следует оттянуться, и к черту военный устав? 

Потому что завтра все они могут погибнуть, вот почему. И, может, он не одобрял их отношений, но ему ли судить? И всё равно они продолжат этим заниматься, когда вернутся домой. Они же не перестанут быть извращенцами по случаю окончания войны.

Они почти протрезвели, пока добирались до лагеря. Студёный ночной воздух и двухчасовая прогулка здорово прочистили мозги. Ближе к лагерю они некоторое время шли молча, и Гейб даже подумал, что Барнс пожалел о сказанном.

Гейб кинул взгляд на часы. Они добрались как раз вовремя, Дернье был на дежурстве и при виде Мориты явно обрадовался. В палатке Барнса и Кэпа горел свет.

\- Ну, ладно. Спокойной ночи, - сказал Барнс, откинув полог в палатку. Морита прищурился и наклонился ко входу.

\- Эээ, капитан? – позвал он. Барнс обернулся.

\- Морита?

\- Скажи Кэпу, что я хочу его видеть.

Барнс нахмурился, не опуская полога. Внутри послышался шум, и на пороге возник Кэп.  
\- Морита?

Морита пожевал губу:  
\- Я, эээ… прошу прощения, сэр, мы тут немного выпили.

\- Вы были в увольнительной, я предполагал такое развитие событий, - сказал Кэп. Он посмотрел на Барнса, который не слишком уверенно держался на ногах, и взгляд потеплел. – Тебя надо подменить на дежурстве?

\- Нет, сэр.

\- К началу дежурства я буду в форме, сэр, - сказал Барнс, его речь стала почти внятной, - я заступаю через пару часов.

\- Я немного постою с Моритой, - предложил Гейб, - вдвоем мы отлично справимся.

\- Отлично, - кивнул Кэп, - у вас всё?

Морита покачал головой:  
\- Ммм… ну, Барнс перескажет наш разговор, но я хочу, чтобы вы оба знали, мы будем на дежурстве два часа. И мы будем следить, чтобы на лагерь не напали, а заодно нам не сложно присмотреть, чтобы никто не ходил рядом с вашей палаткой без вашего ведома.

Барнс и капитан сперва нахмурились, потом Барнс распахнул глаза.

Морита твёрдо встретил его взгляд:  
\- У вас есть два часа. Можете не беспокоиться, что кто-то услышит. Мы с Джонсом, если что, дадим знать.

Лицо капитана озарилось пониманием, он быстро глянул на Барнса. Тот неверяще смотрел на Мориту.

\- Баки?

\- Я ведь не.. Морита, я не просил…

\- Не просил, но…

\- Нет, - сказал Кэп, - вы не должны... мы дали слово…

\- Я знаю, - кивнул Морита, - и всё же…

\- Стив, - Негромко проговорил Барнс, и Кэп обернулся к нему. Они некоторое время пристально смотрели друг другу в глаза, потом Барнс сглотнул. – Стив, я ни о чём не просил. – Во взгляде и в голосе читалась такая тоска, что её можно было потрогать руками, - Я не просил, клянусь, но…

\- Баки, мы дали слово, - тихо сказал Кэп. Баки выдохнул и опустил взгляд и устало кивнул. Кэп смотрел на его поникшую голову, не выдавая взглядом ни единой эмоции.

\- Это из-за нас про вас узнали, - сказал Морита, упрямо выдвинув челюсть, - никто не должен бояться из-за своей… короче, у вас есть два часа. Сэр, – он коротко отдал честь, и мотнул Гейбу головой. – Джонс, ты идёшь?

\- Джонс, - тихо сказал Кэп.

\- Два часа, сэр, - сказал Гейб, которому до сего момента и в голову не приходило, что он собирается потворствовать тому, что может произойти дальше в этой палатке, - спокойной ночи.

Они вышли, сопровождаемые взглядом капитана.

\- Извини, мне следовало сперва посоветоваться с тобой, - сказал Морита, когда они отошли подальше.

\- Нет, - сказал Гейб, - я мог не согласиться, - он закинул винтовку на плечо. - мне и сейчас не верится, что мы делаем это.

\- Я полностью отдаю себе отчёт. И мне плевать, правильно это или нет, потому что звучит это всё довольно паршиво, то о чём говорил Барнс, вот это смотри-но-не-тронь.

– Да уж, - вздохнул Гейб и двинулся на пост, пытаясь не думать, о том, что сейчас может происходить в командирской палатке. Не вспоминать безнадёжную тоску в голосе Барнса.

То, что рассказывал Барнс… бесконечное одиночество. И такая безнадежность. Десять лет, десять лет быть вместе и ото всех скрываться. Пытаться держаться друг от друга подальше, и возвращаться друг к другу, и так снова и снова.

Десять лет. Чёрт, да Гейб даже не помнил, кто ему был мил десять лет назад. Милли? Эйлен? Кэлилли? Или сестра Гозера, как там её звали?

Когда они пришли сдавать дежурство Барнсу, вместо него вышел Кэп. 

\- Барнс всё ещё до конца не протрезвел, я постою за него, - словно между делом сказал он, Гейб с Моритой переглянулись. В этом не было ничего из ряда вон выходящего, Кэп, бывало, и раньше дежурил за других, отдыхать ему требовалось гораздо меньше, а спиртное его не брало, во всяком случае Гейб ни разу не видел его выпившим. Хотя он никогда особо и не пил, всё же офицер и всё такое.

\- Так точно, сэр, - сказал Морита, они с Гейбом отдали честь и направились к своей палатке.

\- А... парни, погодите, - сказал Кэп. Морита с Гейбом повернулись. Кэп секунду поколебался. – Э… Я просто. Спасибо. Я хотел поблагодарить вас обоих, – он сглотнул. – Вы не… Вы были не обязаны делать это.

\- Никто не должен испытывать того, о чём рассказывал Барнс, - тихо проговорил Морита, - я не… я не буду даже притворяться, будто понимаю, однако… пока я на дежурстве, вы можете чувствовать себя спокойно.

Кэп долго смотрел на него:  
\- Спасибо.

\- На меня можете тоже рассчитывать, - сказал Гейб, удивив себя. Кэп прочистил горло, и провёл рукой, приглаживая волосы, и выглядел при этом… растерянным. Будто не знал, что им сказать в ответ. Наконец он просто кивнул, вскинул винтовку на плечо, и пошёл в темноту.

3.  
Это стало чем-то даже обыденным. Когда бы он или Морита не несли караул, они всегда давали Кэпу и Барнсу знать, что у ни есть два часа. Кэп обычно тихо благодарил. И было ужасно странно, что твой командир, благодарит за возможность трахнуть снайпера вашего подразделения. Или, если верить Барнсу, возможность самому быть трахнутым взводным снайпером.

Фалсворт заметил – или, вероятнее всего, ему рассказал Морита. Может это и было странно, но какого чёрта, - и Фалсворт теперь тоже был вовлечен. Что же до Дугана и Дернье, кто их знает, что там у них на уме. Гейб подозревал, что они в курсе происходящего, но допытываться явно не собирался.

В ту ночь на дежурстве был Гейб, он неторопливо вышагивал, вслушиваясь в кваканье лесных лягушек, когда к нему прибежал Морита.

\- Эй, Джонс, я тут получил радиограмму. К нам скоро наведаются гости. Да нет, не те гости, - поправился он, увидев, как Гейб немедленно напрягся и перехватил поудобнее винтовку, - Филлипс и агент Картер. У них, похоже, какие-то важные новости для капитана.

Гейб кинул взгляд на палатку Кэпа и Барнса. Он был там буквально минут пятнадцать назад, сообщил, что заступает на дежурство, и что следующая очередь Дернье. За последние пару недель это была первая ночь вне базы, не надо быть гением, чтобы догадаться, что сейчас происходит в палатке.

\- Когда они будут здесь?

\- Примерно через час, - ответил Морита. 

Гейб сжал губы:  
– Ладно. Я… Я передам капитану.  
Интересно, подумал он, отражается ли у него на лице хотя бы половина «воодушевления», что он испытывал по этому поводу.

Морита хохотнул. Видимо, отражалось.  
\- Уж лучше ты. Мне и прошлого раза хватило, - он пожал плечами, - хотя с другой стороны, мне довелось вытаскивать Фалсворта от профессионалки в Страсбурге, когда нам пришлось срочно выступать. Вот уж где я насмотрелся более чем достаточно.

Гейб хохотнул, повернулся и тихонько приблизился к палатке. Он наклонился, чтобы постучать по стойке, но замер услышав вздох изнутри.

Шуршание. Потом ещё вздох, и тихий стон в ответ.

Было б удивительно, если бы они спали. Он посмотрел на часы.  
\- Дааа… пожалуйста, Господи, даааа, - услышал он шёпот. Разобрать чей он, было невозможно. Да уже в полуметре его было бы не расслышать. И только Гейбу, конечно, вот так повезло, пока он соображал, как бы повежливее прервать…

Ещё один выдох, оборвавшийся стон, - голос похож на голос Кэпа.

Да пошло оно всё. Не будет он прерывать их посреди, чем бы они там не занимались. Всё равно раньше чем через час никто не прибудет, если верить Морите. Он тихонько отошёл от палатки.

\- Ну что? –Морита выразительно поднял брови. Проходя мимо костра, Гейб попытался без слов донести, что капитан с сержантом заняты тактическими манёврами, и он скорее начнёт разгуливать в одном корсете, чем туда полезет. Морита хмыкнул и отхлебнул кофе, Гейб пошёл в лес.

Пятнадцать минут спустя, он снова подошёл к палатке. И, слава богу, оттуда доносились звуки разговора - сонное бормотание и шуршание, которое можно услышать из любой палатки, где солдаты устраиваются на ночёввку.

\- Сэр? – В палатке резко затихли. – Это Джонс, сэр, - сказал он, и расслышал, как кто-то выдохнул и задвигался.

\- Выйду через минуту, Джонс. - Сказал Кэп, и Гейб расслышал шуршание одежды. Потом полог распахнулся. – Да? – Капитан вышел босиком, в майке и брюках, лицо ещё хранило следы румянца.

\- Морита получил радиограмму, сэр. - Сказал Гейб, кинул взгляд в палатку и лишь потом сообразил, что возможно это не лучшая идея. Он выхватил взглядом Барнса, тот сидел на постели в одной майке, с всклокоченной головой и осоловевшими глазами. Гейб быстро перевёл взгляд обратно на Кэпа, стараясь не задумываться над тем фактом, что вторая постель аккуратно застелена, и, о Господи, палатка пропахла сексом. – Полковник Филлипс, сэр. Он прибудет где-то через сорок минут или около того.

Кэп поднял брови:  
– Прямо сейчас? – Он глянул на часы. – В час ночи?

Гейб кивнул.

Кэп заморгал  
\- Хорошо. - Он глянул на Барнса, тот уже поднялся и натягивал штаны. – А что говорится в радиограмме, он хочет переговорить со всем подразделением?

\- Нет, сэр, думаю, нет.

Гейб направился к костру, забрал кофе у Мориты, Кэп присоединился минут через пять и налил кофе себе и Барнсу, пока Барнс перетаскивал свои вещи в палатку Мориты.

\- Вот, - сказал Кэп, передавая Барнсу кофе и полпакетика сахара, как тот любил. Потом уселся со своим кофе. Глянул на свой щит:  
\- Интересно, что там стряслось, - задумчиво проговорил он.

Фалсворт вывалился из палатки Мориты, зевая и протирая глаза. Он забросил свои вещи в палатку Кэпа и присоединился к остальным.

\- Не похоже на то, что нас собираются куда-то посылать прямо сейчас - сказал Морита.

\- Ты можешь идти спать, - сказал Кэп, но Барнс помотал головой.

\- Неа. Мне любопытно.

\- Тоже верно, - Кэп допил свой кофе и поставил чашку, Барнс протянул ему рогожу для полировки щита. Кэп взял её с благодарным кивком и принялся натирать щит, коротая время в ожидании.

И всё равно, то что они делают, это неправильно, думал Гейб. Даже несмотря на то что атмосфера в подразделении явно разрядилась, а Кэп и Барнс стали вести себя друг с другом почти как прежде, и что даже Дум-Дум и Дернье, похоже, притерпелись к этой мысли. Всё равно, так не должно быть.

А с другой стороны, к шлюхам-то ведь многие ходят? Или при любой возможности напиваются по-свински. Это ж тоже неправильно. Элис ненавидела, когда он возвращался пьяный домой, и он её не винил. Но всё равно продолжал это делать. А жене Фалсворта и девушке Дугана не стоит знать, чем они тут занимаются, однако…

Их закинуло сюда, они рискуют жизнью. Может они все заслуживают маленькую толику счастья. Особенно, если это никому не причиняет вреда.

\- А чего никто не спит? – Спросил Дернье, выбираясь из палатки. Гейб пояснил ему.

Дернье тоже налил себе кофе, кинул взгляд на Барнса и закатил глаза:  
\- Скажи Барнсу, чтобы поднял воротник, - передал он Гейбу.

Гейб глянул:  
\- Барнс, воротник, - коротко сказал он, занервничав, что сам не заметил раньше.

Ох, чёрт, вдруг вспомнилось ему, Барнс имел обыкновение гордо щеголять такими отметинами после того, как снимал какую-нибудь французскую девочку. Но с некоторых пор перестал.

Зато прояснился ещё один момент: Дернье определённо был в курсе. Ну и ладно.

Кэп старательно не смотрел на Барнса, пока тот застёгивал воротник, его горящие щёки можно было разглядеть даже в свете костра. К костру подошёл Дуган, и все дружно перевели взгляд на него.

\- У нас тут что, полуночные посиделки? – Спросил Дуган.

\- Филлипс и агент Картер должны приехать, - сказал Морита, протягивая ему кружку с кофе. Дуган взял кружку и тоже сел.

Ночную тишину нарушил отдалённый шум двигателя, который быстро приближался, и вскорости показался джип.

\- Капитан Роджерс, - поприветствовал полковник Филлипс, не выходя из джипа. Они отдали друг другу честь, и полковник огляделся.  
\- Не было никакой необходимости поднимать всё подразделение. Мы просто заехали забрать тебя на оперативное совещание.  
\- Они и так не спали, сэр, - сказал Кэп и обменялся улыбками с агентом Картер, - А что за совещание?

\- Мы получили новые данные о планируемых передвижениях в ближайшие дни. – Сказала она. – Совещание назначено в нескольких милях отсюда. У Говарда там убежище. – Она пододвинулась, давая ему место. – Через час уже вернёшься – не отдавай своим парням приказа сворачивать лагерь, пусть отдохнут как следует, – она всем улыбнулась.

\- Сержант Барнс, вы остаётесь за старшего, - сказал Кэп усаживаясь в джип рядом с агентом Картер. Барнс отдал честь и проводил взглядом машину, наблюдая, как агент Картер непринуждённо болтает с капитаном.

Это было даже смешно: агент Картер явно нравилась Кэпу. Он восхищался ею, наверняка считал очень привлекательной. Дьявол, да как иначе-то? Она была просто красавицей, даже для белой девушки. Чертовски умная, и Кэпу она явно проявляла симпатию. Гейб не раз замечал игривые взгляды, которыми она награждала его, ну, игривые в той степени, что позволительна для сдержанной английской леди и офицера к тому же. И они проводили много времени вместе на базе, намечая планы с другими офицерами, или работали с этим парнем, Старком.

Что об это всё думал Барнс, интересно? Гейб припомнил, что в тот самый день, когда они с Моритой слышали их, Барнс говорил Кэпу, что тот может встречаться с ней, если пожелает. Кэп предложение не особо воодушевило, однако… Каково было Барнсу предлагать подобное?

Должно быть, не слишком приятно.  
\- А знаете, агент Картер – чертовски шикарная дамочка, - нарушил молчание Дуган. Все покивали.

\- Это точно, - тихо произнёс Барнс.

Дуган внимательно посмотрел на него:  
\- Скажи он хоть слово, и она уже была бы с ним.

Барнс опустил голову:  
\- Дуган. Тебе… не понять.

\- Я знаю, что у вас кроме друг друга никого нет. Сдаётся мне, что вы готовы пожертвовать друг для друга чем угодно.

\- Готовы, - сказал Барнс. Потом вздохнул. – Если пожелает остаться с ней, я не буду стоять у него на пути.

\- Забавно, - сказал Дуган, - потому что именно это ты и делаешь.

\- Дуган, - тихо сказал Морита.

Дуган уселся обратно:  
\- Просто обидно, что такая красотка пропадает зазря, - вымолвил он спустя минуту.

\- Мне… нечего тебе возразить, - сдержанно ответил Барнс. Он посмотрел на часы. – Дернье, сейчас твоя очередь, так? – он указал на ружье, и Дернье кивнул. Барнс ткнул пальцем себе в грудь. – Хочешь, возьму твоё дежурство?

Дернье, быстро ухватив суть предложения, кивнул, Барнс поднялся с ружьём и направился в темноту.

\- Я так понимаю, всем плевать, - сказал Дуган, заглядывая в свою кружку, - наши командиры нарушают устав, армейские предписания, не говоря уж о правилах приличия, а вам никому и дела нет.

\- На эффективности командования это никак не сказывается, - ответил Морита, - и пока не вредит делу, и никого из нас напрямую не задевает… не понимаю, почему это должно меня волновать.

\- Как ты можешь с этим мириться?

\- Дуган. Тебя дома ждёт женщина, меня тоже, - сказал Фалсворт, - это же не мешает нам спать с француженками. Всем нам, исключая Кэпа, Мориту и Джонса. Это является нарушением некоторых предприсаний.

\- И всем насрать на это, - сказал Морита.

\- Это совсем другое.

\- Не уверен, - сказал Гейб, - и знаешь что? Меня это тоже больше не волнует. Если они кому и вредят, так только самим себе.

\- Не сторож я командиру своему, - сказал Морита, - и сержанту тоже.

Дуган воззрился на них:  
\- Вы мало того, что не возражаете. Вы трое их поощряете.

Так, Дуган тоже был в курсе. Кто бы сомневался.

Гейб покачал головой:  
\- Какое же это поощрение, если мы просто не хотим, чтобы их уволили с позором…

\- Вас от них не тошнит? Вот ничуточки? – спросил Дуган, теперь его голос звучал почти жалобно.

Гейб пожал плечами:  
\- Я стараюсь вообще об этом не думать.

\- А мне с таким не впервой сталкиваться, Дуган, - сказал Фалсворт, - слыхал я ваши американские шуточки насчёт английских закрытых школ, и признаться, они недалеки от истины, – у Гейба глаза полезли на лоб. – Большинство выпускников, покинув школу, остаются обычными ребятами. Для них это вроде развлечения. Но бывают и некоторые, кто заводит отношения. Надо признать, встретить такое у взрослых мужчин мне удивительно, но не сказать, чтобы я был так уж шокирован, – он слегка улыбнулся Дугану. – Они росли в таких же условиях. Только у них не было кузин подходящего возраста в близком окружении или же сестёр лучших друзей на летних каникулах. Может, они просто… так и не повзрослели.

\- Иначе они может и не… застряли бы так, - сказал Дуган, - может стали бы нормальными.

\- Может быть, - сказал Гейб, - но может это не наше дело, – он встретился взглядом с Моритой, на ум пришли слова Барнса. Четыре раза Кэп отсылал заставлял его уйти его… И тем не менее они вместе уже десять лет.

Гейб откинулся назад, глядя вместе со всеми на пламя. Тишина французской сельской глуши была умиротворяющей. Цикады, шелест деревьев и потрескивание костра.

Интересно, чем там стряслось и чем сейчас заняты Кэп с полковником Филлипсом и агентом Картер. Может какой-то прорыв в их текущей разведывательной миссии. Нет, не похоже; но что бы там ни было, это что-то достаточно важное, раз уж полковник разъезжает по округе в час ночи…

Звук мотора нарушил тишину много раньше, чем они ожидали, в подъехавшем джипе были полковник Филлипс, его адъютант и Кэп.

Кэп выбрался из машины, следом за ним полковник. Кэп подошёл к костру, тихо сказал:  
\- Сержант, пройдите со мной пожалуйста, мы должны обсудить план операции, - и направился в сторону палатки, старательно сохраняя нейтральное выражение лица.

Филлипс встал у костра и окинул всех суровым взглядом.  
\- На завтра намечена операция. Ваш капитан с сержантом сейчас дорабатывают её, завтра утром вы отправитесь её осуществлять. Ну, а пока я тут, пользуясь случаем, хочу узнать, как идут дела в подразделении.

\- Сэр? – проговорил Морита.

\- Я о том деле, что выявилось пару месяцев назад на базе. Никаких проблем не возникало?

У Гейба встал ком в горле. Он безо всякого выражения, не отрываясь, смотрел на Филлипса,  
\- Ваши командиры сейчас не здесь, и я, парни, задаю вам вопрос, есть что-то, что я должен знать?

Повисла небольшая пауза.

Дуган откашлялся:  
\- Никак нет, сэр! – сказал он. – Никаких проблем.

Филлипс пристально посмотрел на него, по его лицу было невозможно сказать, о чём он думает. У адъютанта рядом с ним даже верхняя губа топорщилась брезгливо, и Гейб был чертовски уверен, что разочарование, промелькнувшее во взгляде, ему не померещилось.

\- Остальные это подтвердят? – спросил Филлипс, не отрывая взгляда от Дугана, но тот даже глазом не моргнул.

\- Так точно, сэр, - сказал Гейб, и ему эхом откликнулись Морита и Фалсворт.

\- Дернье? А ты что скажешь? – Филлипс повернулся к Дернье, и хоть и с жутким акцентом, но вполне понимаемо спросил по-французски:  
\- Какие-нибудь жалобы по поводу Роджерса и Барнса?

\- Никак нет, сэр, - ответил Дернье.

Филлипс удовлетворённо кивнул, затем махнул головой адъютанту. Тот забрался в джип и завёл его, полковник тоже сел в машину, и они скрылись в ночи.

Гэйб бросил на Дугана выразительный взгляд, подняв брови, - тот пожал плечами.

\- Он спросил, есть ли что-то, что он должен знать, - брюзгливо ответил он, - нечего ему знать, – он выдохнул. – Ладно, я пожалуй, пойду прилягу, до рассвета. Завтра нам будет явно не до сна.

Гейб кивнул, и двинулся к своей палатке, минуя палатку Кэпа и Барнса.

\- … не так ужасно, как мы всегда считали, - расслышал он голос Барнса, подойдя поближе. – Ты ведь и сам заметил? 

Капитан Роджерс хмыкнул:  
\- Говори за себя. А как же Дуган и Дернье?

\- Нет, ну понятно, я и не говорил, что нас будут на руках носить. Просто так лучше. И пока мы ведем себя прилично, худшее уже позади. И всё было не настолько кошмарно…

\- Нет, не позади. Худшее будет, если узнают все.

Воцарилось молчание:  
\- Может оно того стоит?

\- Ты считал бы точно так же, если бы Филлипс вместо того чтобы уехать, разгуливал бы тут? Если бы парни…

\- Всё равно, оно того стоит.

\- Я ни за что на свете больше не хочу увидеть тебя в наручниках, Бак.

Послышался лёгкий шум, негромкое шуршание.

\- Стив, - сдавленно проговорил Барнс, - но после войны-то это уже не будет иметь значения.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, - сказал Кэп, его голос тоже звучал приглушённо.

\- А если я и так счастлив? Если я предпочитаю, чтобы мы были вместе, чем притворяться …

\- А если тебе не придётся притворяться? Вдруг ты встретишь и полюбишь девушку, которая…

\- А что если я сам знаю, что делает меня счастливым, Стив?

Капитан шумно выдохнул:  
\- Баки. Давай спать, поговорим об этом позже. Завтра будет трудный день.

Барнс вздохнул:  
\- Вечно ты откладываешь на потом. А потом вдруг решаешь что-то для моего же собственного блага. И от этого никому не легче.

\- У нас есть время, - сказал Кэп, - не обязательно решать что-то прямо сейчас, - Гейб услышал стук упавших ботинок, потом звяканье пряжки. – И потом, если уж говорить о том, что будет после войны… после завтрашней миссии это будущее станет гораздо ближе.

\- Ну, не знаю, как по мне, это полное безумие. На полном ходу запрыгивать в чёртов поезд.

\- Риск будет оправдан, если мы сумеем захватить Золу.

\- Ладно, тебе виднее. Это ж ты у нас «звёздный мальчик с планом», - сказал Барнс, и следом раздалось, - ауч!

\- Ты мне теперь так и будешь напоминать? – Со смехом спросил Кэп. - Эй, а ну отдай подушку.

\- Придурок, - Барнс тоже смеялся, - сам кинул, сам и забирай.

Гейб двинулся дальше к своей палатке. Запрыгивать в поезд на полном ходу? Похоже, завтра их ждёт веселье.


	5. Не плачь

Гейб упёрся взглядом в столешницу перед собой. Он никак не мог осознать произошедшее. План был отличный. Всё должно было получиться. В некотором смысле и получилось… главного научного разработчика Шмидта они взяли. Но какой ценой…

\- Все свободны, - сказал Филлипс.

Все вытянулись и отдали честь, Филлипс рассеянно козырнул с отсутствующим видом, перебирая бумаги, которые адъютант подал ему вместе с их рапортом.

\- Полковник, - заговорил капитан Роджерс, - что бы они не планировали, это произойдёт в ближайшее время. Надо срочно допросить Золу….

\- Этим я и займусь, - ответил Филлипс, делая какие-то пометки у себя в бумагах, - а вы отправляетесь в увольнительную прямо сейчас, – он взглянул на Коммандос. – Отведите его в бар, и проследите, чтобы он напился, – отрывисто сказал он. Кэп заморгал. Филлипс откашлялся. – Капитан Роджерс, - сказал он, уткнувшись обратно в рапорт, - я соболезную вашей потере, – его адъютант от удивления разинул рот, но тут же захлопнул его и упёрся взглядом в стол, неодобрительно сжав губы.

Лицо капитана окаменело:  
\- Благодарю, сэр, - сказал он недрогнувшим голосом.

Они все вышли на улицу, парни столпились вокруг него, но он снова погрузился в молчание. Когда они только потеряли Барнса, он был в шоке, но быстро взял себя в руки и продолжил миссию, ни на секунду не останавливаясь, не покладая рук, пока всё было не закончено. Пока они охраняли поезд, переводили Золу в Лондон, после этого они сразу пошли с рапортом к Филлипсу. Каждая секунда была на счету. И не было времени, чтобы горевать, только двигаться вперёд. И только теперь для них наступило время осознания, но судя по лицу Кэпа, это последнее чего он хотел.

\- Тут есть одно местечко, - Фалсворт отвёл их в разбомблённый паб, тот самый, где они собирались впервые, когда Кэп вывел их из плена.

Дернье полез за барную стойку в поисках бутылок и вернулся, раздобыв несколько, остальные искали стаканы и стулья.  
\- Возьми, - он сунул Стиву бутылку виски. – Скажи ему, чтобы выпил всю, – попросил он Гейба. Гейб налил стакан и передал его капитану, Дернье взял ещё одну бутылку и разлил остальным.

Капитан опрокинул первый стакан и налил ещё один. Гейб отхлебнул из своего, даже не посмотрев, что пьёт. Кажется, это был джин.

Тишина в разрушенном помещении подавляла. Наверно надо было что-то сказать о Барнсе, помянуть его… они всегда знали, что любой из них может погибнуть. Но что тут можно сказать?

Кэп опустил стакан. Дернье снова его наполнил. Кэп поднял на него абсолютно ясный взгляд безо всякого выражения на лице.

\- Мне жаль, - сказал Фалсворт, - он был хорошим человеком.

Кэп кивнул и отпил.

\- Алкоголь действует? – спросил Фалсворт. – Хоть немного?

Кэп покачал головой.

\- Плохие поминки, - прокомментировал Дуган.

\- Ему бы это не понравилось, - невыразительно сказал Кэп. – так же было на похоронах Джо Бертина ещё в приюте. Никто даже слова не сказал, – он снова отхлебнул виски. – Я знаю, он бы нашёл, что сказать на моих поминках. Наверняка, ему не раз приходилось к ним готовиться.

\- Ты так сильно болел?

Кэп кивнул:  
\- Дважды получал последнее причастие, - сказал он, – один раз в приюте, а другой – когда мы жили вместе. Он говорил, пописает на мою могилу, если я умру, когда у нас два месяца за квартиру не плачено, – он слабо улыбнулся, потом нахмурился вспоминая. – А первый раз в приюте я не помню. Мы тогда всего несколько недель были знакомы.

\- И сколько вам было?

\- Десять. Я был совсем мелкий, и старшие ребята меня постоянно били. Он терпеть не мог подонков. Всё время меня защищал. Я хотел сам уметь постоять за себя, но я был совсем тщедушный и болезненный. Он… Он всегда вмешивался, даже когда я не хотел.

\- Очень похоже на Барнса, верно, - сказал Морита.

Дернье передал ему ещё бутылку. Кэп говорил хрипло, его глаза были сухими, и не малейшего признака опьянения. Он не глотал слова, язык не заплетался. Вообще ничего.

\- А помните, когда мы были на заводе Гидры, он всегда брал на себя лишнюю работу, чтобы защитить тех, кто не успевал выполнить норму? – спросил Гейб.

\- Охранники просто бесились, - сказал Дуган, - они понимали, что происходит, но никак не могли понять, кто это.

\- Я тоже начал перерабатывать, чтобы прикрыть самых ослабевших, - сказал Гейб, - под конец смены мы все были без сил, но если ты не выполнял норму, пощады не было.

\- А некоторые из парней были больны, - сказал Морита, - Барнс делал все, чтобы охранники не поняли, насколько сильно. Те, кто заболевал, исчезали.

\- А потом, когда его избил директор лагеря… - Гейб покачал головой, вспомнив собственный бессильный гнев при виде Барнса в руках у этой гидровской мрази.

\- Он рассказывал, что вы для него тогда сделали, - сказал капитан, - вас самих могли убить.

\- Он бы сделал для нас то же самое, и все это знали, - сказал Фалсворт.

Кэп кивнул:  
\- Он бы сделал. Он всю жизнь это делал. Он спасал мне жизнь снова и снова пока мы были детьми… и не только когда защищал в драках, но и после того как мы уехали из приюта. Он работал как проклятый, чтобы заработать мне на лекарства, когда я болел, – он помолчал. – Даже смешно, мы тогда посмеялись над этими пиаровскими штучками насчёт «Капитана Америки и его верного спутника», потому что всю жизнь было наоборот, это я был его верным спутником. Он… он пользовался популярностью, он был красивым и сильным, у него было бы столько возможностей, если бы не я, но… В одном газеты не соврали, он был верным другом.

Дернье налил себе ещё стакан и оглядел пустой бар.

\- Газеты все переврали, ему никогда не важна была форма, и я не был для него символом. Никогда он не был моим последователем, это я следовал за ним. А он даже не хотел, чтобы я оказался здесь, всё утешал, когда меня не брали в армию из-за здоровья.

\- Он пошёл за тобой служить в это подразделение, - сказал Фалсворт.

\- Знаете, когда я его спросил, пойдёт ли он за Капитаном Америкой, он сказал «Черта с два», - улыбнулся Кэп, взгляд затуманился.

Гейб моргнул:  
\- Правда?  
\- Ага. А потом он сказал «а вот за пареньком из Бруклина, которому не хватало ума убежать от драки, за ним я пойду».

\- Да, это похоже на Барнса, - хмыкнул Гейб.

\- На самом деле, я тогда спросил его, полезет ли он за мной в пасть смерти, - сказал Кэп, и его затрясло, - я не должен был его спрашивать, его могли отправить куда-нибудь в безопасное место, он ведь побывал в плену. Вы все там были. Я не имел права просить вас.

\- Думаешь, он бы оставил тебя один на один с Гидрой? – спросил Фалсворт. - Да никогда, даже если бы ты его упрашивал.

Капитан вздохнул и уткнулся взглядом в пустой стакан. Дуган снова наполнил его, долил всем, раз уж взялся.

\- А когда вы… - Морита умолк, почувствовав неловкость. – Когда…

\- Когда вы начали спать? – Спросил Фалсворт, и Гейб опешил от такой прямоты, но Кэп не обратил внимания.

\- Нам было по пятнадцать, - тихо сказал Кэп, - мы тогда ещё не спали. Баки был… Он ухаживал за девушками, и имел успех. Постоянно ходил на свидания. А потом однажды старший брат одной из них избил его. Он её даже не трахал, - Гейб вскинулся, Кэп выражался только если миссия шла наперекосяк, или если кто-то истекал кровью.

\- Он тогда, - Кэп сглотнул, - было столько крови. Он в тот вечер выбрался из приюта незаметно, а потом вернулся, и я налил ему виски, который Джимми Дентермонт пронёс тайком. И я спросил его, зачем он постоянно бегает за юбками, а он ответил: «Потому что я не могу бегать за тобой». Я его чуть не ударил, этого идиота. А он меня поцеловал, – он зажмурился от невыносимой боли, Гейбу показалось, что чувствует её физически просто находясь рядом. – Я тогда жутко перепугался. Всё думал, что сейчас кто-нибудь зайдет в душевые и увидит нас, хотя все спали. Я ведь сам… Я думал, я один такой... Думал, что я больной. Думал, он убьёт меня, если узнает. Или будет презирать меня и всем расскажет. А вместо этого… - Кэп закусил губы и закрыл ладонями лицо.

\- Пятнадцать? – спросил Фалсворт.

Кэп напряжённо кивнул  
\- На следующий год мы уехали из приюта и стали жить вместе, но он всё так же встречался с девушками. Я всё повторял ему, что нам надо найти кого-то. Девушек в смысле. Мы пытались. Он старался сводить меня с каждой девушкой в Бруклине. Со сколькими он расстался из-за того, что их подруги грубо меня отшивали.

\- И вы тогда не…

\- Мы начали спать только два года спустя. До этого целовались и всё такое, но я не хотел… я надеялся, что хотя бы он сможет жить нормальной жизнью. Поэтому я не хотел. Не хотел, чтобы он стал таким же как я. Я любил его. Я хотел, чтобы он был счастлив, - на последнем слове его голос сломался.

\- Иисусе, - пробормотал Дуган про себя, - и я ещё говорил Барнсу, что ему следовало бы…

\- Я знаю, что ты ему говорил, - сказал Кэп. – Мы пытались. Мы столько раз пытались. Каждые пару лет мы… Я так винил себя за то, что тяну его вниз за собой и пытался… Перед тем как он записался в армию, я нашёл хорошую работу, и мог сам оплачивать аренду - Баки-то всегда мог - и я отослал его, чтобы он пожил нормально. К тому моменту, как их должны были переправить на фронт, мы уже несколько месяцев жили порознь. А в самый последний вечер он даже снова пытался познакомить меня с девушкой, но…

Гейб кивнул. А ведь Кэп наверняка ни с кем этим не делился, подумалось ему. Или как Барнс исповедовался священнику, от которого сочувствия ждать не приходилось.

И в такой жуткий момент он впервые может сказать вслух о своей любви.

\- И только когда он пропал без вести, я понял, что не могу… - он опустил голову, закрыл лицо ладонями. – Я не должен был, - голос звучал придушенно, - но я… я так его любил. Мы решили, что будем думать обо всём этом после войны, – он уронил руки, глядя в стол перед собой. – Даже смешно, я всегда отсылал его прочь, потому что он нравился девушкам, он мог завести отношения, и я… Чувствовал себя виноватым. А когда началась война, он стал делать то же самое, убеждал, что мы с Пегги должны… А потом… - он сглотнул. – Потом всё раскрылось, и он тогда сказал, чтобы мы больше не поступали так друг с другом. Чтобы когда кончится война, мы просто остались вместе, и плевать, кто что скажет, – он судорожно вздохнул. – А я попросил не говорить об этом. Я хотел этого больше всего на свете, но считал это эгоизмом… мне надо было сказать «да», надо было…

Гейб понял, что сейчас заплачет.

\- Кэп…. Мне жаль, - сказал Дуган.

Дернье положил ему руку на плечо.

Кэп обхватил себя руками:  
\- Он не мог погибнуть. Я не чувствую, что он умер. – он глубоко вздохнул. – Когда я услышал, что его подразделение попало в плен. Когда я думал, что его погребло под обломками здания. Я тогда думал, - он вздрогнул, - это будто неподъёмный груз. Такая тяжесть, здесь, - он приложил руку к груди, - как будто что-то вырвано, словно я никогда не смогу почувствовать себя живым, если не узнаю, что с ним, жив он или мёртв. Будто ничего больше не имеет значения.

Гейб встретился взглядом с Дуганом. А ведь он после обвалившегося здания продолжал двигаться и действовать, словно всё в порядке.  
\- А теперь. Теперь я знаю, что он погиб. И ничего не чувствую.

\- Может, алкоголь подействовал? – сказал Дум-Дум. Кэп покачал головой. – Тогда это шок.

\- У меня не может быть шока, - невыразительно проговорил Кэп, - после Монтебелиарда я почти истёк кровью, но продолжал идти, помнишь?

\- Мне жаль.

Кэп закрыл лицо руками:  
\- Он был всем. Всю мою жизнь. Мы всегда были вместе, шли друг за другом… и из приюта, и на войну, везде. Он был всем. А теперь… - Он судорожно сглотнул. - Что мне теперь делать?

Фалсворт насильно засунул ему в руку ещё один стакан, но Кэп его аккуратно отодвинул.  
\- Всю жизнь он защищал меня. Я знал, что однажды он за это поплатится. Так и вышло.  
\- Капитан.

\- Всю жизнь он был рядом. Я думал, так будет всегда. То есть… мы всегда считали, что в один прекрасный день нам придётся… жить порознь, понимаете. Жениться, завести детей… ну, по крайней мере ему, – его глаза вдруг налились слезами. – Он вечно говорил мне, что тоже смогу, что однажды найдётся девушка, которая… - слеза скатилась по щеке, но он даже не заметил, устремив невидящий взгляд куда-то в стол. – Мы же понимали, мы всегда понимали, что не сможем быть вместе… - он вытер щёку, - просто я всегда думал, что он будет рядом. Пусть он даже женится, и пусть он спит хоть со всеми девушками. Это больно, но я бы смог это пережить.

\- А что он говорил, когда ты спал с кем-то ещё? – с любопытством спросил Морита.

\- Я никогда этого не делал, – тихо проговорил Кэп.

Гейб лишился дара речи. Капитан Америка, по которому вздыхала каждая девушка на базе, никогда даже не был с женщиной. Никогда даже не пробовал ни с кем кроме Барнса.

\- Только с ним. Он был единственным, - слёзы уже текли безостановочно, он смотрел перед собой, и ничего не видел. - Всегда только он. А теперь он погиб. Из-за меня. О, Господи, - вырвалось рыданием, и капитан закрыл лицо руками.

Морита положил руку ему на плечо:  
\- Я соболезную, - тихо проговорил он. Капитан молча кивнул, и больше не шевелился.  
\- Он был солдатом, - сказал Дуган, - и хорошим солдатом. Он знал, чем рискует. Ты тоже это понимал, и когда собирал команду, и когда брал его в своё подразделение, верно?

\- Я думал, что да, - прошептал Кэп.

Дуган заколебался:  
\- Думаю, всё же нет, - мягко сказал он.

\- Нет, - повторил Кэп, пряча лицо в ладонях. Он судорожно вздохнул, и Гейб почувствовал, как он изо всех сил сдерживает рыдания, - Нет, я не понимал, - прошептал он, голос оборвался, плечи затряслись, и он дал волю скорби.

Гейб пододвинулся к нему, и они все впятером окружили своего командира, стараясь положить хотя бы руку на плечо, пока он рыдал, уронив голову на грязный стол, и ничего более душераздирающего Гейбу слышать не доводилось.

И наверно, Элис так же будет плакать по нему, если получит телеграмму с фронта. Да и он сам оплакивал бы её так. Знать, что больше никогда не увидеть её улыбки, никогда не обнять, не заглянуть в смеющиеся глаза.

Никогда больше в жизни не заключить в объятия человека, который значит для тебя всё – это как незаживающая рана, пустота, которую невозможно заполнить.

Он поморгал, неловко вытер лицо ладонью и пододвинул стул, чтобы быть ближе к их маленькой группе, столпившейся вокруг плачущего командира, чтобы разделить общую горечь и боль. Как же теперь будет Кэп? И что будет с ними, если это сломает его.

2.  
\- Как думаешь, он придёт в себя? – спросил Морита, когда они много позже возвращались из бара в казармы.

\- Нет. Но сейчас ему надо побыть одному, - сказал Фалсворт, - эту малость мы можем для него сделать.  
\- Парни? – нарушил повисшее молчание голос агента Картер. Гейб, вздрогнув, обернулся. Она направлялась к ним с застывшим лицом.  
\- Вы не знаете, где капитан Роджерс? – тихо спросила она.

\- Ээ… мэм… Мне кажется, сейчас он хочет побыть один, - сказал Морита.

\- Понимаю, - кивнула она, - хотела бы я просто выразить ему мои соболезнования и оставить в покое. Но к сожалению, я должна сообщить ему, что на завтра назначена операция. Мы вытащили из Золы кое-какую информацию.

\- Он в «Ларке» Жаворонке, - сказал Дуган, - здание разбомбили, но выпивка там всё ещё есть. 

Агент Картер кивком поблагодарила и пошла вниз по улице.

\- Мэм, - окликнул её Дуган. Агент Картер обернулась, - он… эээ, ему сейчас очень плохо из-за гибели Барнса. Может быть, ему надо, чтобы кто-то побыл рядом.

Агент Картер кивнула и двинулась дальше.

Дуган повернулся к остальным.

\- Дуган, я считаю, не следовало… - начал Фалсворт.

\- Барнса больше нет, - ровным голосом сказал Дуган.

Гейб покачал головой:  
\- Я не знаю, пытаешься ли ты… заниматься сводничеством, Дум-Дум, но…

Дуган закатил глаза:  
\- Я же не говорю, что ему надо запрыгнуть в койку прямо сейчас, когда тело Барнса ещё не остыло, - ответил он, - хотя… если смотреть в целом, для него это может обернуться к лучшему. Нет худа без добра.

\- Ему это не скажи, - проговорил Гейб, чувствуя, как внутри зашевелился гнев.

\- Я же не идиот, - нетерпеливо перебил Дуган, - но она его друг, и она тоже знала и любила Барнса. И даже если… Она же не чужой человек, чтобы просто взять и прогнать. Она ему нравится. И быть может, она сможет сейчас дать ему поддержку, которую мы дать не смогли.

Гейб нахмурился. Капитан ею восхищался, наверняка считал привлекательной. Может теперь, когда не стало Барнса, у них и правда будет шанс. Но уж точно не сейчас. Через несколько месяцев, возможно, он сможет смотреть на неё, но…

\- Он что, отправил агента Картер, чтобы отвлечь капитана? – спросил Дернье, Гейб кивнул. Дернье скептически посмотрел на Дугана. – Он серьёзно считает, будто…  
\- Я просто считаю, что ему нельзя сейчас оставаться одному, - сказал Дуган.

\- Что? – спросил Морита.

Дугану явно стало неуютно:  
\- Послушайте, он… Он ведь только что потерял всё. Когда проходишь через такое… В голову лезет всякое. Не самые умные мысли, – он пожал плечами. – Я считаю, ему нельзя сейчас быть одному. Только не сейчас.

 

3.  
Гейб понял сразу. Это было как удар поддых. В ту же секунду, как Морита вернулся в общую комнату с серым лицом и еле передвигая ноги. Они все поняли.

\- Он сумел, - невыразительно проговорил Морита, - он достал Шмидта и перехватил самолёт. Восточное побережье в безопасности. А он… Его больше нет. Он направил самолёт в воду, где-то в Арктике.

\- Джонс? – Спросил Дернье. – Капитан погиб?

\- Да,- тупо проговорил Гейб, - он направил самолёт в воду.

\- Что?

\- Он сказал, что это единственный шанс, - сказал Морита, и Гейб перевёл это Дернье, тот может и сам понимал смысл сказанного, но Гейбу было сейчас проще бездумно переводить слова. – Кэп сказал, что самолёт направлен на Нью- Йорк, и хотел убедиться, что тот не упадёт куда-то, где могут пострадать люди. Мы… Последний сигнал шёл из места за тысячу миль от какой-либо цивилизации, нет ни единого шанса, что он… 

\- Блядь, - сказал Фалсворт.

\- Он мог выпрыгнуть, - сказал Гейб, заглядывая в лицо Морите с надеждой, что тот подтвердит его слова, - он мог выжить…

\- Я был там рядом, и всё слышал, - сказал Морита, качая головой, - он разговаривал с агентом Картер до самого конца. Она сказала, что они постараются найти ему безопасное место, чтобы посадить самолёт, но он ответил, что это слишком рискованно, – он прочистил горло. – Связь исчезла, когда всё было кончено.  
\- Чтоб его, - сказал Дернье, поднялся и с серым лицом вышел из комнаты.

\- Если кто и мог выжить, так это Кэп, - сказал Фалсворт, - он мог... Он мог выжить даже при таких перегрузках и холоде. Если ему удалось выбраться из самолёта и выплыть на поверхность…

Морита покачал головой:  
\- Туда направился Старк, они мобилизовали все ресурсы, чтобы отыскать самолёт. Но он был внутри, когда самолёт ушёл под воду, а они даже толком не знают, где именно, радар вышел из строя…

\- Почему же он не выпрыгнул? – спросил Фалсворт.

\- Потому что не хотел, - тяжело произнёс Дуган.

\- Потому что не хотел рисковать, что самолёт перейдёт в авторежим и выровняет курс, если он прыгнет, я думаю, - сказал Морита, - он хотел быть уверен, что самолёт пойдёт ко дну и там и останется.

\- Он, всё равно, мог - мы ведь своими глазами видели, при каких условиях он может выжить, - сказал Фалсворт, - и мороз, и авария, если кто и мог выжить там, так это он.

\- Если бы захотел, - сказал Дуган, - а он не хотел.

\- Откуда ты знаешь?

\- Потому что я вам говорил. Думаете, он хотел продолжать жить один? – он помотал головой. – Послушайте, я… - Он прочистил горло. – Когда мне было шестнадцать, вся моя семья погибла при пожаре, родители и сестра. Если бы не тетя и дядя, которые взяли меня к себе… - он замолчал. – Я видел глаза Кэпа после гибели Барнса. Точно такой же взгляд я видел в зеркале после гибели моей семьи. Ему было незачем жить, осталась только месть. Но этого недостаточно. Если бы прошло время, он бы нашёл силы двигаться дальше, но сейчас? – он снова покачал головой. – Я не говорю, что это не подвиг. Но пытаться выжить… Он не хотел. Он хотел лишь одного, в последний раз последовать за Барнсом.

\- Дуган… - попытался возразить Морита.

\- Он погиб и пропал без вести,- сказал Дуган. – Им не отыскать его. Капитана Америка больше нет.

4.  
День Победы, думал про себя Гейб, глядя на ликующие толпы вокруг. Он искренне считал, что этот день принесёт ему больше счастья.

Он зашёл в бар и без колебаний прошёл в дальний угол. Они дали друг другу слово встретиться и поднять тост в день, когда объявят о победе. Подразделение расформировали, и их распределили кого куда. Даже если нас разбросает по всей Европе, это просто займёт чуть больше времени, но мы всё равно соберёмся, порешили они тогда.

Фактически они все остались в Лондоне. Да, в разных частях, но война уже заканчивалась, а все они обладали слишком ценной информацией о Гидре и о деталях, операциях проведённых Коммандос, по добыче сведений и оружия Гидры. В общем, они так и остались тут.

Он прошёл к столику. Сегодня никто в его сторону даже не посмотрел. Ни одного косого взгляда, даже расистам сегодня было чем заняться. Интересно, Морита это тоже заметил. Когда они ушли из Коммандос некоторые изменения всё же были. Он остался без команды, и значит, ему приходилось чаще иметь дело с назойливыми идиотами, которые считали, будто могут разговаривать с ним свысока, пока не узнавали, кто он.

Он прошёл к столику и сел. Они с Фалсвортом оказались последними присоединившимися, остальные были уже в сборе. Фалсворт и Дуган до сих пор были одеты по форме, заметил Гейб, а сам он, Морита и Дернье - в гражданском. Уже осваивались, привыкали к своему ближайшему будущему.

\- Джонс, давно не виделись, - сказал Дуган, улыбаясь ему. Гейб немного поддерживал связь только с Дернье и Фалсвортом, им всем троим приходилось работать с оружием Гидры, а Морита и Дуган занимались расшифровкой перехваченных у Гидры переговоров, и с ними он почти не виделся.

\- Как поживаешь? – спросил Дуган, передавая ему и Фалсворту пиво, которые явно дожидалось их прибытия.

\- Неплохо, неплохо, - сказал он, делая глоток, - с нетерпением жду отправки домой, - он глянул на Дернье, - да и Дернье тоже.

\- Во Францию, где я смогу разговаривать на настоящем языке и есть настоящую еду, - сказал Дернье, и остальные засмеялись, когда Гейб перевёл им.

\- А я жду не дождусь возвращения в Девон, - сказал Фалсворт.

\- Хотите верьте – хотите нет, но я здесь ещё задержусь, - сказал Дуган. – Агент Картер рассказывала, что после войны СНР (Стратегический научный резерв) преобразуют. Им понадобятся люди, которые помогут с расшифровкой данных, - он покачал головой. - Моя девушка не обрадуется.

\- Она переживёт, - сказал Морита, - уверен, во что бы они не превратили СНР, тебе достаточно быстро удастся получить перевод домой, – он отхлебнул пива. – А я сразу домой. Мои старики не молодеют, и отец хочет, чтобы я сразу после демобилизации подключился к семейному бизнесу. Думаю, дел у нас будет невпроворот.

\- Всё равно, не могу представить тебя юристом, - сказал Дуган.

\- Помощником юриста, пока не получу лицензию. Лишь бы хватило времени на юридическую школу. Отец говорит, ещё прорва времени уйдёт, чтобы помочь нашим друзьям вернуть их недвижимость и снова попасть в свои дома. Это может растянуться на годы.

Гейб кивнул:  
\- А мои просто рады, что я возвращаюсь домой. Не могу дождаться, когда я снова увижу Элис.

Они выпили, глядя на толпы ликующих людей. Все праздновали. Все.  
И он был счастлив. Просто…

\- Хотел бы я, чтобы мы сидели здесь все вместе, - сказал Гейб.

– Как и все мы, – сказал Фалсворт.

\- Если бы Барнс не погиб, Кэп бы выжил, - сказал Дуган.

\- У него не было выбора, - сказал Морита, - это не из-за Барнса.

\- Я сто раз перечитывал распечатки переговоров и данных с радара, ты тоже, - тихо сказал Дуган. – У него было время. Они могли успеть что-нибудь придумать.

Морита покачал головой.

\- И ты видел его записку, - сказал Дуган.

\- Ага, месячной давности, - упрямо возразил Морита, - она ничего не доказывает.

Гейб отвёл взгляд, вспомнив про записку, которую они нашли. Филлипс тихонько попросил их просмотреть личные вещи Кэпа и Барнса, чтобы убедиться, что там нет ничего «бросающего тень». Ничего такого они не нашли, кроме записки в ящичке у Барнса. Она была без подписи, без конкретики, написанная печатными буквами, и найди её кто посторонний, ничего бы не заподозрил, кроме того, она могла быть от девушки, что ждала дома и волновалась, зная, что он воюет на передовой. Но они сразу поняли, кто написал эту записку и когда.

«Мои чувства к тебе остались прежними, ничего не изменилось», - было написано в ней. - «И ничто не сможет их изменить. Если ты передумал, знай, я приму любое твоё решение.  
Так несправедливо, что ты один рискуешь, и если бы была возможность поменяться местами, я бы с радостью. И я молюсь за тебя, но ты ведь знаешь, я всегда за тебя молюсь.  
Ты знаешь, где меня искать, когда закончится война».

Гейб не знал, от чего ему было хуже, от понимания, что вина за эту записку лежит на нём и Морите, или оттого, что Кэп волновался за безопасность Барнса в общих казармах среди остальных Коммандос, или оттого, что ужас ситуации заключался в том, что даже это он не мог сказать напрямую. Или оттого, что они так любили друг друга, и готовы были ждать сколько угодно, но не дожили до победы.

\- Знаете, агент Картер – замечательная девушка, - задумчиво произнёс Дуган. -  
Она до сих пор не оправилась от случившегося, но у неё английский характер и всё такое.  
\- А вы знаете, что Старк всё ещё ведёт поиски? – сказал Морита.

\- Неужели? – спросил Дуган.

\- В такой катастрофе никто бы не выжил, - сказал Гейб, - я знаю, что он был сильным, но выбраться из воды – даже если он был в состоянии плыть, даже если бы сумел добраться до земли, на арктическом холоде, без еды… шансов что он выжил столько же, сколько было у Барнса пережить падение в пропасть.

\- Думаю, сейчас Старк уже просто ищет тело.

\- Знаете, о чём я больше всего жалею. Теперь. Мне так стыдно… да к чёрту. – Дуган закашлялся. - За то, что мы сделали.

\- Сделали что?

\- Чтобы Кэпу и Барнсу запретили быть вместе, - сказал Дуган.

Морита обернулся и посмотрел на него.

\- То, чем они занимались, бывают ведь дела и похуже, – сказал Дуган. – Если бы я знал, сколько им осталось… - он перевёл дух. – Я считал неправильным позволять им… но они заслужили большего, чем провести последние месяцы жизни так. Благослови Господи вас троих, - он кивнул Гейбу, Морите и Фалсворту, - вы сделали для них хоть что-то, – он покачал головой. – Какая ирония, верно? Парочка педиков… и они были лучше нас всех.

Все на минуту замолчали, и Гейб задумался. Ему никогда не приходило в голову, как это странно, вернувшись домой он будет рассказывать своей семье и друзьям о том, чем занимался вовремя войны, чем гордится: как выжил в плену в концлагере Гидры, как стал Коммандос , как уважительно обращались к нему даже старшие чины, дома у него такого может больше в жизни не будет; какие подвиги он совершал снова и снова...  
... Вот только того, чем он гордится больше всего на свете, он не сможет никому рассказать. Он сумел подарить маленький кусочек счастья двум людям, которые заслуживали этого больше всех. Которым так нужно было немного понимания и поддержки, которых они не видели никогда в жизни. Двое парней, чью историю не расскажут даже после их смерти, потому что никто не желает знать, что между ними было что-то кроме чистых, незапятнанных братских отношений и товарищества.

\- Что ж, - сказал Фалсворт поднимаясь, - мы договаривались, что соберёмся сюда, чтобы поднять тост, – все встали. – За капитана! – торжественно произнёс Фалсворт, и они все подняли свои стаканы и выпили, далёкие от празднующих толп вокруг.

\- За сержанта! – помолчав, сказал Дернье, и они снова выпили.

\- За них обоих, за них вместе, - сказал Гейб, и повисла тишина.

Молчание нарушил Дуган, он … хмыкнул:  
\- Что ж, почему нет. Там где они сейчас, или они уже не такие… или это уже не имеет значения, – он опрокинул в себя стакан.

\- За них обоих, за них вместе, - повторили все и выпили до дна. А потом поставили стаканы и влились в ликующую толпу праздновать победу, которая досталась им такой тяжёлой ценой.


End file.
